Love, Power, and Death
by GeniusChi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome admit their feelings for each other and fight with all they have. Story better than summary.
1. Inuyasha and Kagome Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I'd see to it that no one would have to put this on anything related to it. Gets cornered by his lawyer and forced to sign a contract that enslaves him to write millions of times that I will never say such a thing

This is barely my second fan fic and my first for Inuyasha so work with me guys, my first one is a Bleach one and is called Futile Love for whoever wants to check it out. Anyway im sure ya'll are tired of me talking so on to the story!

Chapter 1 wow the first one

Inuyasha:

We had just gone through another battle with a demon and collected another jewel shard, but this time instead of the usual fight that followed between Kagome and I, we simply walked away from each other. Kagome went to go talk with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo while I walked off and jumped into a tree not too far away. It had been a new moon the night before which had caused me to turn human and for the time that I was human I had told Kagome how I had felt about her. Kagome had simply seemed shocked, and then she had turned and walked away without a word. I didn't know if she was angry with me or just didn't want to talk about it right now so I didn't pick a fight and I stayed away from her. I felt so stupid, why had I told her how I felt? I wanted to take it all back now but I couldn't, what was I going to do now? I had told her the truth and was hoping she felt the same about me but instead she just seemed to ignore it or maybe she thought about it as a dream. Suddenly I heard Kagome yell, snapping me out of my thoughts. Running towards where her scream was as fast as I could I hoped that she was ok. When I got there Kagome was in a hot spring with Sango and a huge snake demon was trying to get Kagome. Ignoring the fact that they were naked in there as best I could I drew my Tetsuiga and stood between the snake and the two girls as the snake launched at them. Moving as quickly as I could I jumped forwards holding Tetsuiga in front of me cutting through the snakes head and then half its body. It fell into the water both halves missing Sango and Kagome. As I sheathed Tetsuiga Kagome hugged me from behind, my face instantly turned red, "Thank you Inuyasha!" is all she said, I must have looked like a tomato at that point and couldn't think straight thanks to her body pressed against mine but I managed to at least tell her to put her clothes on at which point she let go of me quickly and knowing that her face was probably as red as mine went to do so.

Kagome:

After I had made the mistake of hugging Inuyasha and he told me to get dressed I felt so embarrassed, I had hugged him while I was naked and didn't even know it! Silently I got dressed and waited for Sango to finish who quickly left thereafter before I told Inuyasha he could turn around. Cautiously he looked with one eye then turned around his face still a little red from the experience. I knew Inuyasha liked me and all he had told me last night but that was his human form, I mean sure it was the same Inuyasha but I wanted to hear it from Inuyasha the way he was now, so I hadn't told him how I felt about him yet. Inuyasha looked at me and then nodded and was bout to take off until I said, "Wait!" without even realizing it. Surprised that I had even said that I stood there while Inuyasha kept looking at me. Suddenly he walked over to me and said very softly, "Do you remember what happened last night?" as if he were unsure. I looked into those golden brown eyes of his and saw that he was hoping that I did. Still confused and wanting Inuyasha to tell me as he was now I shook my head, hurt seemed to fill those eyes of his but it disappeared so quickly I wasn't sure, he turned around nodding, "we should get back now." Nodding I followed him back to the others then said that I was going to go home, for once Inuyasha didn't argue with me he just let me go without even a second glance. When I finally made it back home 500 years in the future, _'I still wasn't used to the time travel thing with the well'_ I walked in and immediately asked my mom to meet me in my room because I needed to talk to her. She smiled and told me she would be up there in a minute. Once I was in my room and my mom was there I began telling her about Inuyasha and what he had said, as well as how I felt. She already knew about me going from our time back to feudal Japan and simply smiled. "Well it seems that you both feel the same about one another, so why don't you just tell him?" I shook my head, "I don't know if he does feel the same, he told me that when he wasn't completely himself and now that he is im not sure," My mom just nodded and then said, "Don't you think that even if he wasn't entirely himself he wouldn't have said that unless he felt that?" I looked at my mom and was shocked because this was true, unless Inuyasha felt at least a little like that for me he wouldn't have said that, and here I was torturing him without telling him how I felt about him when he had already told me he loved me. Now determined I thanked my mom and ran towards the well hoping to be able to find Inuyasha once I made it to the other side.

Oh I am such an ass aint I? Im going to cut it off right here, leaving you to wonder what is going to happen. I know I know its evil but I just can't write more for now, ill update again soon. See ya and please review.


	2. Inu X Kag Tougether!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry no quirky remark still trying to get the lawyer off my back. Damn seed of Satan!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha:

Kagome hadn't remembered after all and for some reason that hurt me more than the thought of her thinking it had been a dream, I had let her go back to her time without a fuss because I didn't care anymore, so what if she went its not like I cared, she didn't love me or belong to me '_but you still love her'_ where the hell did that thought come from? Confused but knowing it was true I had left Miroku, Shippo, and Sango alone with Kirara to go think. What was I going to do now? I loved Kagome but she didn't remember me telling her, also I have no idea how she feels about me. I bet she thinks im pathetic that she really does remember me telling her how I felt but that she doesn't love me and didn't want me to be angry or hurt. I was so confused that I didn't even notice that Kagome had come back until the beads pulled me out of my tree and into the ground.

Kagome:

Once I had made it back to feudal Japan I ran back towards Kaede's village and asked Miroku and Sango where Inuyasha was, they shrugged telling me he had left somewhere shortly after I had gone home, worried I asked Kirara to help me find him, Miroku and Sango followed. It took us sometime but we found him sitting in a tree as usual, I called out to him and he didn't answer instead he sat there seeming to be in deep though, after calling his name at the top of my lungs and thourghly annoyed with him I yelled out osuwari causing him to fall out of the tree and create a nice Inuyasha shaped hole beneath it. Inuyasha looked up towards me pissed then looked away waiting for the spell to wear off. By now Miroku and Sango along with Kirara and Shippo had left to god knows where but I was glad because I only wanted Inuyasha to hear this. Gathering all the courage I could I walked over to him and sat down, "Um Inuyasha" he simply said, "Feh" as usual and I got a little angry but continued on as well, "I ah…I remembered about that night when you were human." I said it as my face turned red, Inuyasha was simply laying there even though the spell had already more than likely lifted, he didn't move as though if he did I would run away, his cute little dog ears turned in my direction. Knowing that he knew what I meant I gathered all my courage again and closed my eyes breathing, _'who knew it was this hard to admit something like this, is this what Inuyasha went through when he was going to tell me, now I feel even worse about not telling him'_, "Inuyasha I…I…I love…you as well," the moment the words left my mouth I felt my face turning redder and knew if Inuyasha looked he would see a tomato where my face was, but he didn't his ears twitched and he didn't move as if he were in shock, worried I reached over to touch him.

Inuyasha:

As Kagome told me she remembered I felt both happy and worried, what if she was just going to tell me I was stupid, then I heard her take a deep breath, '_here it comes'_, I closed my eyes then heard her say it, "I love you too," I didn't move I couldn't I was in shock just like Kagome had been when she told me. I lay there then I felt her hand touch my back I could smell the worry on her, slowly I turned around and looked at her. "Kagome…" is all I got out before she threw her arms around me and kissed me, at first I didn't react but just as she was about to pull away I leaned towards her and returned the kiss more passionately, when we finally parted for breath I smiled at her and looked into those beautiful brown eyes, "I love you so much Kagome, ill never let you go." I said as she leaned into my chest and I could tell she blushed and was smiling, nothing could have made me happier at that moment nothing at all.

WOOT Inuyasha got Kagome and it's only the beginning of the story! What is going to happen next? Will Miroku admit to Sango? Will Kouga attempt to kill Inuyasha or will Naraku appear to ruin the mood then again what about Kikyo? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	3. Kikyo shows up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I sure as hell know how to create stories huh?

Chapter 3

Inuyasha:

That night Kagome and I had slept together and I could tell that Sango and Miroku probably knew what was going on but I didn't care, all I cared about was Kagome, she had told me she loved me and I had told her. I smiled as the first rays of sunlight hit, Kagome had slept in the tree with me and was sitting on my lap her head snuggled into my chest. I loved the way she looked and the sun only made her more beautiful. She stirred as the sun touched her face then slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes and smiled at me, which I returned. She lifted her head and I leaned down kissing her. Suddenly I caught a smell that I didn't want to deal with right now. Kikyo was somewhere nearby and I knew that if she found out about Kagome she would try to kill her and probably me. I didn't want to have to kill Kikyo but if she were to try to hurt Kagome I would.

Kagome:

After the kiss I saw a look in Inuyasha's eyes that I knew too well, he was thinking about something and I had a feeling it had to do with Kikyo, she wouldn't like the fact that Inuyasha and I were now…together and would probably want to kill us both. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't let her hurt me he was too protective of me and I knew it, that's just the way he was and I loved him more for it. Smiling I snuggled into his chest more and wanted to go back to sleep but he shook me and said we might was well tell Kikyo now instead of her finding out some other way. Angry at the fact that I had to get up but understanding what Inuyasha ment I got up and he picked me up in his arms then lept down. Once he set me on the ground we began walking towards where Kikyo was, I knew that she wasn't going to be too happy about this but then again she never did like me.

Inuyasha:

Following Kikyo's scent I dreaded having to tell her about Kagome but I knew that it was now or never. After a bit of walking we came to a clearing and there was Kikyo she had in fact probably been looking for more souls but I knew better she probably already knew about Kagome, I walked up to her Kagome following behind me and stood there. "Kikyo I came to tell you that I have to break our promise, I am with Kagome, I love her." I stood there prepared to strike if I needed to and hopeing against all odds that I wouldn't have to.

Kagome:

As Inuyasha told her what had to be said I simply stared at her as I stood next to him, would she attack? Or would she leave us alone? I didn't know but I was hopeing as I was sure Inuyasha was that Kikyo would let him break his promise and would simply understand letting Inuyasha go and be with me. As I watched Kikyo looked from Inuyasha to me and for a moment glared at me then she looked back at Inuyasha and began walking towards him.

Dum Dum Dum! What is going to happen now? Will she let Inuyasha go? Will Inuyasha and Kikyo fight? Or will something interfere? Find out in the next Chapter!

I


	4. A new advisary!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…just the story looks around but im gonna try and take da Inuyasha rights MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA is shot with a taser and arrested

From now on all the characters thoughts will be like _this_ that way it will be easier to tell the difference and I will go back and edit the others at some point. Thanks all of you who keep reviewing.

Chapter 4

Kikyo:

'_So Inuyasha was in love with my reincarnation?'_ Walking towards him I simply ignored the girl, _'and he wants to break our promise?'_ I stood in front of him now and reached up to touch his cheek, _'well I will not let him break it, he will go to hell with me no matter what!'_ At that moment I placed my hand upon his cheek and leaned towards him to kiss him.

Inuyasha:

Standing there I watched as Kikyo walked towards me, I had seen the look she gave Kagome. Still watching I stood there as she placed a hand on my cheek, feeling no warmth from it. _'I can't go to hell with her now, but at least I can avenge her death by taking down Kikyo.' _Suddenly Kikyo was leaning towards me, I tried to move but my body didn't respond, _'what the hell? Why cant I move!'_

Kagome:

Standing there I watched as she got closer, _'why doesn't he move? Why does he just stare at her? Is he still in love with her? No he cant be he told me he loved me?'_ I glared at Kikyo when I noticed she had placed her hand on his cheek and felt my face turning red when I noticed her leaning towards Inuyasha to…to…kiss him! _'Inuyasha why won't you move?'_ Just as I was going to yell osuwari Inuyasha suddenly pulled away from Kikyo. _'So he doesn't love her.'_

Inuyasha:

I finally managed to move when I heard someone moving in the bushes, looking over at Kagome I picked her up in one arm and jumped barely dodging something hitting where we had just been standing. _'What was that? It reeks of Naraku! Was it one of his incarnations?'_ Landing I put Kagome down and stood in front of her Tetsuiga drawn and ready, _'ok where are you?'_ It had taken off the moment it hit, _'Your fast but ill get you.'_ "SHOW YOURSELF YOU DAMN COWARD!" I kept looking around, hoping to catch just a glimpse of the thing that had attacked.

Kagome:

'_What the hell just happened? One minute I was standing there glaring at Kikyo next thing I know Inuyasha has me in his arms and where we were, is a cloud of dust!'_ As soon as Inuyasha put me down I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow onto it, _'I don't know what we are against but im gonna help anyway I can.'_ Looking over at Kikyo I saw she was ok and had an arrow notched as well ready to fire. _'Ok it doesn't have a jewel shard so I cant detect it and its real quick so I cant see it but I can still shoot in the direction Inuyasha attacks and help him.'_ I stood there looking around knowing that this was probably Naraku's doing. Suddenly something sliced through my calf, "AHHHH" I began to fall just as Inuyasha caught me and leapt up into a tree,_ 'what the hell was that? I didn't even see it and Inuyasha hadn't been able to stop it either!'_

Inuyasha:

I caught Kagome as soon as she yelled, _'Damn where did he attack from I didn't even smell him or see him! Wait could he be?'_ Cursing my own stupidity I looked down and saw something launch out of the ground and towards us, growling I jumped to another tree still holding Kagome in my arms. _'He's smart and fast wait what is Kikyo doing?'_ I looked over and saw her aiming straight at the thing her arrow glowing, and then she launched it. The creature looked at it and dove down back into the ground. _'Shit, as long as he's underground I cant hurt him and neither can Kikyo.' _I didn't know what to do for now so I simply held Kagome and kept dodging. _'Why haven't Miroku and Sango showed up, wait maybe their in trouble!'_ I looked down at Kagome and knew that I couldn't do anything until I could put her down somewhere safe.

Well look at that can anyone recognize who it is that's attacking them? And why haven't Miroku and Sango showed up with Kirara? Im pretty sure a lot of you can figure this one out but don't ruin it for everyone. I also want to apologize for not updating lately, some family problems and what not but now im back and im gonna try to update daily once again, I hope ya'll like the chapter see ya!


	5. The foes are revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Chapter 5

Inuyasha:

'_Damnit I cant even draw Tetsuiga like this!'_ Dodging another attack from Naraku's incarnation I kept a firm grip on Kagome. _'Damnit if only it wasn't underground, then we would have a chance.'_ Before I knew it the branch that I was about to land on was cut and I began falling, seeing the little bastard heading straight for me I threw Kagome to the side as it hit my stomach and ate through it, "AHHHHHH!" I fell to the ground as whatever the hell it was dug back underground. _'Son of a- wait Kagome!'_ Ignoring my pain I shot up and ran as quickly as I could towards Kagome, picking her up and launching into a tree just in time. _'This is bad I can't move as fast anymore, this hole is slowing me down.'_

Kagome:

Holding onto Inuyasha as tightly as I could I looked down and noticed the hole where his stomach should be, _'When did that happen!'_ Without thinking I reached down to see if it was an illusion or not until Inuyasha jumped up again forcing me to hang on again._' If it did that to him then it had to be fast!'_ I began looking around trying to see what the hell it was when suddenly I felt something, like a power. Looking down I saw the same thing that had been attacking us launch out of the ground towards us. Inuyasha barely dodges it and I notice that he is getting tired fast because of the wound, concentrating I try to focus on the feeling I had. "Inuyasha it's going to come out to our left!" Inuyasha looked down at me wondering what I meant right when it came out and nicked his left shoulder. Cursing he landed on the ground and placed me on my feet, drawing Tetsuiga, "Where wench?" Angry at his comment but brushing it off for now I concentrate then pointed below Inuyasha, he jumped and slashed downwards at the same time hitting the thing and knocking it into a tree.

Inuyasha:

Smiling to myself now that I had finally been able to hit it I turn to see what it was, laying there shaking its head was a small youkai that looked like a snake that had been given mantis arms and had the face of Naraku, with white hair. It stood or floated and looked at me smiling, "Not bad for a filthy Hanyou," laughing he looked directly at Kagome, "As well as you Miko," as he said that I moved between him and Kagome effectively blocking his view of her, "Who are you and what do you want?" The small youkai laughed, "I am Kageroumaru and I aint alone, im pretty sure you've been wondering where your friends are right now, Juuroumaru is taking care of them right now," Ignoring my glare at him he continued laughing. Angry that he had successfully separated us and that I couldn't take off over there to help Sango and Miroku without putting Kagome in danger I lifted the Tetsuiga over my head and aimed at the youkai swinging it down where I sensed the demonic winds colliding yelling out, "Kaze no Kizu!" As a wave of energy was unleashed towards the youkai.

_Meanwhile_

Miroku:

Dodging what I could while throwing Ofuda at the creature that didn't talk I wondered where the little one that had come out of its mouth had gone then it struck me it probably went after Inuyasha and Kagome, _'Damn then that means he's here to distract us while the other tries to kill Inuyasha and Kagome!'_ Cursing because of the fact that I couldn't use the Kazaana to suck him up thanks to the fact of Naraku's insects in the nearby area I had to simply block and do what little I could.

Sango:

Blocking another one of the youkai's attacks I counter by throwing Hiraikotsu at him which he smacked away like it was no more than a mere fly, _'We cant rely on Inuyasha showing up thanks to the fact that the other one that came out of its mouth more then likely made a run for them seeing as in we haven't seen him since.' _Dodging another attack from the youkai I make a run for Hiraikotsu before turning around and blocking using it as a shield, _'Damnit how are we suppose to win in this situation?'_

Im sorry for not updating for so long but I kind of forgot and I really have been busy trying to get a job to get my own laptop and also trying to get out of high school finally. Well for those of you who didn't know who was attacking Inuyasha and Kagome there you go also I know that these chapters are short and I really apologize for it but I either cant think of more to write or I just don't know how to add what I have in my head, if any of you have an idea that ya'll would like me to add to the story feel free to tell me and I will give credit to you, thanks for reading and reviewing and those of you who have stuck by me even though I haven't been updating thank you very much.


	6. Victory!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Chapter 6

Inuyasha:

Smiling I watched as the Kaze no Kizu flew towards the small youkai and was about to engulf him when he shot down into the ground, _'Damnit he got away form the wind scar, but this is my only chance to try and go help Sango and Miroku.' _Picking up Kagome in my arms I dashed off towards the direction where we had left Miroku and Sango, _'the other youkai hasn't showed up so that must mean that they are still alive.'_

Shippo:

Standing behind Kirara I watched as Miroku and Sango tried to take down the youkai in front of them, _'why haven't Inuyasha and Kagome come back, maybe something attacked them as well?'_ Unsure of what to do I just sat there watching and hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome would turn up soon.

Sango:

This wasn't working, all we could do was block, we weren't even causing a scratch on this youkai, _and 'if Inuyasha and Kagome don't show up soon we might not make it.'_ Just as I thought that I see Inuyasha burst through the trees and land next to Kirara placing Kagome on her back and saying something then turning towards the youkai in front of me as Shippo jumped onto Kirara's back and took to the air.

Inuyasha:

Cracking my knuckles I lunge at the youkai named Juuroumaru unsheathing Tetsuiga, "So you're the one that's been holding them back well lets see what you think of my Tetsuiga," Smirking I slash at him only to hit thin air as he jumps to the side, growling I lunge at him again, hitting nothing but air once more, _'Damnit he's too fast I cant hit him, not in my current condition.'_ Frustrated I swing Tetsuiga through where the demonic winds are colliding and yell out, "Kaze no Kizu!" and watch as the blast of light heads towards the Youkai and engulfs him, '_heh that's one down,'_ next thing I know im flying into a tree, _'what the hell just happened?'_

Miroku:

After the light from the Kaze no Kizu faded I saw the youkai standing there only his left arm missing and he lunged at Inuyasha knocking him away into a tree,_ 'damn he dodged the Kaze no Kizu, he's too fast for us to take down.'_ Unsure of what to do I was about to try and strike him when an arrow glowing pink barely missed him as he jumped back.

Kagome:

After seeing the youkai knock Inuyasha into a tree I pulled out one of my arrows and aimed straight at the youkai's heart and let it fly watching as it flew towards its target glowing pink, _'please hit.'_ Just as it was about to hit him he jumped back barely dodging it, _'oh man I missed.'_ Pulling out another arrow I aim at him again.

Inuyasha:

Standing up and shaking the confusion out of my head I look up to see Juuroumaru still alive but missing an arm, _'ok so he's fast enough to dodge most of my attack but I still hit him, all I have to do is try again.'_ Wincing in pain as I ran towards him I lifted Tetsuiga over my head and brought it down once again using the Kaze no Kizu, _'come on hit him.'_ This time I didn't let my guard down as he was engulfed, watching closely I saw something moving fast jump over it and towards Kagome, _'Damnit that bastard is trying to get her.'_ Using all the strength I could muster I jumped up and impaled Juuroumaru through the stomach with Tetsuiga, "Gotcha, asshole," with a smirk I pull Tetsuiga up cutting him in half and drop to the ground, _'ok that had to have taken care of him so now all I have to worry about is Kageroumaru.'_

Kagome:

After watching Inuyasha dispose of the youkai, the one that I believe was Juuroumaru I began concentrating to locate where Kageroumaru. After a few moments, and some choice comments from Inuyasha, I finally found where he was, opening my eyes I yell out, "BENEATH YOU INUYASHA!" before he could do anything though Kageroumaru shot out of the ground cutting Inuyasha's calf then diving back in.

Inuyasha:

Cursing myself for not reacting quickly enough I force my injured leg to hold me up and tighten my grip on Tetsuiga waiting for Kagome to tell me where he is going to strike next. "TO YOUR LEFT INUYASHA!" Not waiting for another second I swing Tetsuiga down catching Kageroumaru's right arm and cutting it off before he could attack, _'got him.'_ Not waiting for him to react I swing Tetsuiga to the left and cut his head off. Satisfied with the fact that he's dead I slump to the floor and pass out, my injuries taking their toll on me, but right before the darkness claimed me I heard Kagome yelling my name and smiled weakly.

Whew that was a little harder to write than the other ones, lol but I made it im still alive mwuhahahahah, anyway I can't update like I promised but whenever I have the chance I will that I can promise you. Hopefully ill be able to update again tomorrow but that all depends on the days events. I already have a great idea for where this is headed and I hope ya'll will like it was well


	7. On the road to recovery

Disclaimer: Im not gonna say it, because I don't want to so :p

Chapter 7

Kagome:

After the youkai were taken care of and Inuyasha passed out, Sango had to place Inuyasha on Kirara's back and we began looking around for a place to hide in while Inuyasha recovered, _'please don't die Inuyasha, you know I love you and can't bare the thought of losing you.' _Not taking my eyes off of Inuyasha and holding his hands in mine I let Sango and Miroku guide us into a cave. Moving as quickly as I could I pulled out my first aid kit as Sango and Miroku laid Inuyasha down on the ground. Once I had it out I began tending to his wounds. As I applied the alcohol to the wound to clean it I watched to see if I was causing Inuyasha any pain but didn't see him even flinch. Sighing I continued cleaning the wounds grimacing inward at the damage there. When I was done cleaning the wounds I wrapped them up and patched up his stomach as best as I can and turned to his leg doing the same as well as his left shoulder. Once I finished I put everything up and sat down next to him placing his head in my lap and rubbing his ears in an attempt to make him feel better even though he was not awake. _'I hope you wake up soon Inuyasha.'_ Smiling I yawned and leaned against the wall my hand still on one of Inuyasha's ears while I fell asleep.

Sango:

After Miroku and I had placed Inuyasha on the ground and Kagome had tended to his wounds we walked over to Shippo who had worried himself to sleep, _'Even though he always messes around with Inuyasha he still doesn't like to see him so injured.'_ Smiling I placed a blanket over him and walked outside to gaze at the stars and began thinking about what Naraku had said.

_­Flashback:_

Standing there fuming I looked down at a certain monk who now boar a red hand mark on his right cheek, "LECHER!" As I turned to leave I suddenly felt a demonic aura and turned to see Naraku standing there holding a leash that was tied to a muzzle on some youkai that must have been one of his incarnations. "Naraku, what do you want this time?" I said while shifting into a battle stance Hiraikotsu firmly in hand. I watched as he smirked, "I merely wish to know where Inuyasha and the Miko have gone, I want to congratulate them." Glaring daggers at him I noticed Miroku standing next to me glaring at Naraku as well, "And what makes you think we would tell you?" At that Naraku laughed and reached over to his incarnation, removing the muzzle, "You don't have to tell me I'll simply let him deal with you and wait for Inuyasha and the Miko to arrive." I watched as the incarnation turned and sliced Naraku in half, _'damn it was only a puppet'_, hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome would show up soon Miroku and I began battling the youkai.

_End Flashback_

Miroku:

Walking up behind Sango I could tell she was deep in though because she didn't react to me approaching, _'I wonder what she could be thinking about'_. Shrugging to myself I walked over and sat down next to her at which point she noticed im there, "What do you want Miroku?" Smiling I grasp her hands in mine and look her in the eyes, "Nothing but to gaze at the stars with you my lovely Sango." At this Sango's face turns red and she looks away pulling her hands from mine and mumbles something to herself. Laughing inwardly I just continued staring at her, committing her beauty to memory. _'If only I had the courage to tell her how I felt, maybe she would feel the same about me?'_ Shaking my head I simply wait to see what Sango will do when I notice her face turn serious and she looks me straight in the eyes, "Miroku, what do you think Naraku is up to now?" Remembering what he had said I turned serious and pondered upon it, _'Could it be that he knows how Inuyasha and Kagome feel about one another, or maybe he has killed Kikyo, no Kagome would know if Kikyo was dead and she would have told us.'_ "Im not sure, but it wont do us much good worrying about it." Sango nodded and stood walking back into the cave and I followed as well.

_Next Day:_

Inuyasha:

As I regained consciousness I opened one eye to see where I was and if everyone was all right only to see Kagome's sleeping face, _'She always looks beautiful, even in her sleep.'_ Thinking that I allowed a smile to show on my face and then noticed that something was on my ear, and that im laying on something soft, moving slightly, mostly because of the pain, I turned and saw that my head is in Kagome's lap and her hand was what was on my ear. Slowly and carefully I moved myself out of her lap and stood walking slowly over to her backpack and pulling out a blanket then walking back over to her and draping it on her. Just as I was about to walk outside to see where we were at I heard Kagome, "Inuyasha…don't leave me." Turning I see she's still asleep so I sat down next to her ignoring the pain where my stomach should be and carefully moved her onto my lap without waking her up then wrapped my arms around her the blanket covering both of us. I looked down at her face to see a smile upon it before I closed my eyes and went back to sleep once more.

And that's where im going to leave off at, I'm gonna try to make it a little longer on the next one and thanks for the idea of making it romantic Kriszty, also Terra34 Inuyasha and Kagome are already together, check out the previous chapters. Also I would like to tell ya'll that summer is coming up and hopefully I'll have the money by then to get my laptop and Internet so that I can update more often. Well see ya'll in the next chapter.


	8. The big questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but am often mistaken for him. Grins the way Inuyasha always does, showing his fangs

Ok something that I decided to finally add is Inuyasha's inner demon, when it talks it will be like **_this_** and I hope that the changes I've been making have made it easier to read. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 8

Kagome:

Yawing I stretch my arms and slowly open my eyes to find Inuyasha's head is no longer in my lap. Worried I try to stand up but feel something wrap tightly around my waist pulling me back down, turning my head slightly I notice its Inuyasha and he's still asleep. _'He must have woken up and placed me on his lap.'_ Smiling I place a kiss on his cheek at which point he slowly opens his beautiful amber eyes, _'he always looks so dreamy.'_ Still smiling I shift turning towards him and wrap my arms around his neck, "How are you feeling Inuyasha?" Instead of answering with the usual Feh he just points down at his stomach, and I notice that the bandage is turning red, "Oh Kami, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Inuyasha just shrugged without saying a word, which was really unlike him. Standing up I get the first aid kit and walk over to Inuyasha who is laying down and I can see how much it hurts him to move in his eyes. _'If only I wasn't so weak then maybe Inuyasha wouldn't have been hurt.'_ Shaking those thoughts out of my head I move over to Inuyasha and begin peeling off the bandage, the last time I had done this I hadn't noticed how toned his chest was and how good he looked because of the blood but now I sat there staring at his chest, almost drooling, _'wow now that is one hot body.'_ Hearing Inuyasha cough I looked at him to see his face was bright red and knew that he had caught me staring which caused me to turn an equal shade of red, _'oh man he caught me ogling his chest, stupid.'_ Ignoring Inuyasha's stare at me I began re bandaging all his wounds, which were healing pretty well. Suddenly I remembered that Miroku and Sango might have been injured and I looked around the cave for them but they were nowhere to be found,_ 'I wonder where they went.'_ I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice Inuyasha sit up and wrap his arms around me until I felt his lips pressed against mine which made all thoughts other than Inuyasha flee, _'Kami how does he do that.'_

Inuyasha:

Noticing that Kagome was lost in thought I took full advantage of the situation seeing as in Sango, Miroku, and even the little runt were gone, _'I've been wanting to do this again for a while.'_ Smirking I sat up and wrapped my arms around Kagome's waist then pressed my lips against hers kissing her passionately, _'oh how I love the taste of her.'_ Licking her bottom lip I silently begged for entrance which she slowly allowed, not hesitating my tongue delves into her mouth and begins exploring every inch of it, leaning more into the kiss I begin to massage her tongue with mine and am surprised when she begins to do the same.

Kagome:

Feeling myself lost within the kiss I began caressing one of his ears while the other hand ran through his hair, suddenly Inuyasha pulls away from me, _'why did he stop?'_ Before I can ask why he stopped in walk Sango and Miroku followed my Shippo and Kirara, "Afternoon, finally ya'll two get up." Sango says smiling. "Why didn't ya'll just wake us up?" I say wondering why they let us sleep in. Miroku spoke up before Sango could, "Well ya'll looked so comfortable asleep like that that we didn't want to bother you," as soon as Miroku said that I took a sudden interest in the ground in front of me and I could literally feel my face turn red, _'They saw us sitting together like that? Oh man im so embarrassed, I wonder what Inuyasha thinks?'_ Sneaking a glance over to him I notice that his face is slightly red, "So what, she slept on my lap and I liked it, got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said staring at Miroku, I sat there stunned and was pretty sure everyone else was too, _'Did he just say he liked sleeping with me in his lap, I know he loves me and all but I didn't think he liked sleeping with me.'_ Not caring that anyone was looking I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, "I like sleeping with you too Inuyasha," I laughed as Inuyasha's blush darkened, and realized a little too late what I had just implied, but before I could catch my mistake Miroku spoke up, "Wow I didn't know ya'll had gotten that far already?" This earned him a knock upside the head by Sango who dragged him out of the cave and Shippo being curious followed after giving me a quick hug. Kirara just yawned and curled up falling asleep. I just continued looking at Inuyasha who was slowly turning redder, "Um…I ah…" Inuyasha just silenced me with a kiss and then pulled me into his lap nuzzling my cheek _'I can't believe what I said, oh well at least Inuyasha is still here, and were alone again.'_

Inuyasha:

After getting over the shock of what Kagome had accidentally implied I began thinking, _'I know that Kagome loves me, but would she…could she possibly want to be my mate? **What are you talking about she is your mate.** No she isn't not until she decides too and you better just shut up.** After you claim her maybe I will but until then you're going to have to put up with me, besides if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be able to protect her.** Just shut up. **Then stop being a coward and claim her!'**_ Sighing I look at Kagome and smile, _'its now or never.'_ Gathering all my courage I ask her the one question on my mind, "Kagome, will you be my mate?"

Just because I want to im going to leave it off there, I know its messed up that I am but I want some tension to build up. Please don't kill me for cutting it off there, I promise there's a good reason but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out why.


	9. Questions?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Chapter 9

Kagome:

'_Did he just say what I think he said?'_ Looking up at Inuyasha I see him looking at me with those amber eyes full of love and fear as well,_ 'he really does mean it, oh Kami I cant believe he does.'_ I just sat there stunned and noticed that Inuyasha was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Inuyasha I would love to be your mate!" The moment those words left my lips Inuyasha's eyes filled with nothing but love, all traces of fear gone. Smiling I kiss him full on the lips expressing my love for him through the kiss.

Inuyasha:

'_She said yes! I can't believe she said yes!'_ As soon as Kagome kissed me I felt her pour all her love into that kiss and I returned it, expressing everything I couldn't say with words. I was so lost in Kagome that I didn't even notice Shippo return, "Eww gross what are you doing to Kagome, Inuyasha?" Cursing the stupid runt for ruining the moment I just glared at him while Kagome took sudden interest in the wall.

_Meanwhile:_

Miroku:

After Sango had dragged me out of the cave she continued to do so till we were safely out of Inuyasha's hearing range, "Now why did you have to make that kind of a comment?" Sango asked, "That's exactly why Inuyasha doesn't open up to us much, because you keep nagging him about it later." I knew Sango was right but it was rare that Inuyasha ever seemed nice and I truly was glad that he and Kagome had finally admitted their feelings for one another but I had to have a little fun when I could, "ah well my fair Sango now that Inuyasha and Kagome have admitted their feelings I would like to tell you something myself." Sango seemed to go from angry to calm to shocked all within a second; laughing inwardly I waited to see what would happen.

Sango:

As soon as Miroku said that there was something he wanted to tell me I felt all the anger in me flee then when I heard him mention Inuyasha and Kagome I felt an uneasiness and excitement all at once, _'could he possible want to tell me that he loved me? Or is it that he wants to tell me that he loves someone else?'_ I shook the thoughts out of my head and waited for Miroku to continue, after waiting for a few moments with him not saying anything I looked at him, "Well?" Miroku nodded and walks towards me standing right before me and grabs my hand, "Lady Sango I love you and I want to spend my life with you," _'Oh Kami I cant believe what he just said, he loves me but also wishes to spend his life with me!'_ I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second, and I could also see Miroku looking into my eyes waiting for my answer. "Oh Miroku, I love you too," Miroku sighed in relief and stood smiling. Without warning though he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine, at first I tensed up then relaxed. He was licking my bottom lip with his tongue for entrance but I wasn't going to give it to him, instead I snaked my tongue out and slid it into his mouth, smirking into the kiss as I felt Miroku shudder. I didn't even notice Shippo who just sneaked away, back towards the cave.

_Back at the Cave:_

Inuyasha:

"Damnit Shippo what do you want?" I tried to stand up to go hit him but forgot about the injuries and fell back down, the one in my stomach was going to take another day or two to heal, _'man I hate feeling weak.'_ As I tried to stand up again I noticed Shippo flinch at my pain, _'what's up with the runt? Why is he flinching when he sees me in pain?'_ Before I got up all the way Kagome placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me pleading with her eyes to just lay back down, nodding I did so, but looked at Shippo. As I began thinking I suddenly heard Shippo speak up, "So are ya'll going to be together now?" I looked at the runt and was about to say something mean but stopped, in the runts eyes I saw a small glimpse of something that was fragile, so instead I just nodded my head. I was suddenly surprised when Shippo ran over to me and hugged me, "so does that mean you get to be my dad seeing as Kagome was more or less my mom?" I sat there looking at Kagome, who was as shocked as I, _'he's thinking of me as a dad?'_ I looked down at Shippo and just smiled, then nodded. He looked so happy I couldn't refuse it; I just simply hugged him and smiled when I saw Kagome smile out of the corner of my eye.

Kagome:

I was shocked when Inuyasha simply said that we were going to be together but was more shocked when Inuyasha just smiled at the thought of being Shippo's father. As Inuyasha hugged him I just began smiling, _'I knew he was just a big softie, that's why I loved him.'_ Without saying anything I scooted over to Inuyasha and lifted his head onto my lap rubbing his ear as Shippo curled up on his chest and a bit into his haori falling asleep, Inuyasha just closed his eyes and I could faintly hear a sort of purring sound, I looked down at his face to see him smiling. _'I knew he liked me rubbing his ears, heh he looks so peaceful like that right now, I wish this could last forever.'_ As I began thinking that I suddenly felt sleepy so I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes falling into a deep and wonderful sleep.

Sango:

After Miroku and I had finished making out we returned to the cave to find Inuyasha asleep with his head on Kagome's lap and her leaning against a wall while Shippo seemed to be curled up on Inuyasha's chest, sort of in his haori. _'They all look so happy, even Shippo; I knew he had taken a liking to Inuyasha.'_ I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts when a certain monk placed his hand on my butt, not wanting to disturbed the scene in front of me I removed his hand and as calmly as I could walked over to a corner and sat down, glaring daggers at him.

Miroku:

Seeing Sango standing there I couldn't contain myself from placing a hand on her rear, I was fully prepared for a slap but was shocked when she simply removed my hand and walked over to a corner in the cave then saw her glare daggers at me, _'I guess I shouldn't have done that.'_ I was about to walk over to her when I noticed the scene before me, _'Inuyasha looks so peaceful with Kagome and Shippo, no wonder Sango didn't slap me, I guess im in for it later though oh well it was worth it.'_ Sighing I walk over to Sango and sit in front of her, and whisper, "Im sorry, I wont do it again my dear Sango unless you wish me to." She relaxed some and patted the ground beside her, grinning I scooted over to her side and smiled when she placed her head on my shoulder and began falling asleep, the last thought I had before I went into a blissful sleep was when Sango would want to get married.

Well there you have it, Miroku and Sango finally admitted to each other how they felt, Shippo is going to have two new parents, and it looks like Kagome has decided to be Inuyasha's mate, but can she be? What will happen to her, will she become a half demon like Inuyasha, or maybe Inuyasha will turn human? Or could something even weirder happen, find out in the coming chapters.


	10. Inu X Kag expressing their love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Just to let you all know there is going to be a sort of semi-lemon in this chapter, be warned this is my first lemon so we will see how it goes. And I changed the rating to fit with this, I wasn't exactly thinking of putting a lemon in this story but meh, it was unavoidable.

Chapter 10

Kagome:

Yawning I stretched my arms and was suddenly aware of something warm in my lap, looking down I saw Inuyasha looking up at me with nothing but love filled in his beautiful amber eyes, _'I still can't believe that he wants me to be his mate.'_ Smiling I place one of my hands on his cheek then notice that Shippo is still asleep on his chest. I point at him and smile when Inuyasha just shrugs trying to act like he doesn't care. Leaning forward I whisper into his ear, "How is your stomach feeling?" Smirking he pokes his stomach, "Im all healed up." Smiling I lean against the wall again but before I can slip back into sleep Inuyasha sits up causing Shippo to fall onto the ground then all of a sudden Inuyasha is glaring at the entrance to the cave growling.

Inuyasha:

Just as I was going to get up to place Kagome on my lap I catch the scent of a demon that I really loathe, sitting up and forgetting about Shippo for the moment I glare at the cave entrance growling, suddenly I feel Kagome place her hand on my shoulder, "What is it?" Without turning I say one word, "Sesshomaru," and continue to glare at the entrance. Before Kagome could say anything he was standing there looking from me to Kagome then to Sango and Miroku, "Well my dear brother it looks like you have found a very comfortable place to stay," growling I glared at him, "What do you want?" I say anger flaring in my eyes, "I simply came to tell you that if you are still insistent on killing Naraku that you will more than likely not find him anymore," Suddenly my anger was gone and replaced by confusion, before I could ask the question on my mind Kagome asked it, "What you mean?" Sesshomaru simply looked at Kagome and with that calm voice replied, "I mean that there is no way to track him down, I fought him but he ran and since then I have not been able to catch his scent nor that of any of his incarnations," Not understanding how Naraku could just vanish I narrowed my eyes focusing them on Sesshomaru, "And why are you telling us this?" I said in a voice deadly calm that could rival Sesshomaru's he simply shrugged then turned walking off without another word, _'What the hell was that all about? Could Naraku really be dead, or has he found a new place to hide at?'_ I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear Kagome until she yelled out that dreaded word, "OSUWARI!" I suddenly found myself meeting up with my good old friend the dirt and got plenty of it in my mouth, which I had to spit out before glaring at Kagome and yelling at her.

Sango:

I awoke to seeing Inuyasha on the floor and Kagome standing over him both yelling at each other, "Why, did you have to do that!" "Well maybe if a certain HANYOU was listening to me instead of ignoring me I wouldn't have to drag him out of his thoughts by yelling out OSUWARI!" Inuyasha was just getting up when he was sent back down by the spell; instead of apologizing like Kagome normally did she just looked at him then Inuyasha made the biggest mistake he could make, "DAMMIT BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha then took a deep breath, "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!" After which Kagome just stomped out the cave yelling over her shoulder that she was going home, leaving a crater with Inuyasha in there, mumbling curses. _'Honestly he will never learn will he?'_ I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts when a hand was firmly placed on my butt, without looking to see who it was and knowing I turned around and smacked Miroku leaving a bright red mark on his right cheek. Without saying anything I followed Kagome's example and walked out of the cave without one word.

Kagome:

'_That jerk, I was just trying to ask him what he thought about what Sesshomaru had said and he kept ignoring me so I osuwari him, well maybe I shouldn't have done that but he didn't have to call me a bitch that was just uncalled for.'_ Sighing I stopped walking and looked around, completely lost, I had no idea where I was or how I got here, _'Maybe I shouldn't have just left like that, now I don't even know where I am.'_ Mentally kicking myself I walked over to a tree and sat down to think, _'could Naraku be dead, no Sesshomaru said that he had fled but where could he have gone and how had he covered up his trail up so well? I wonder if Inuyasha will come looking for me.'_ Sighing I looked up at the sky and wondered what to do now.

Shippo:

After being woken by falling to the ground and hearing Kagome and Inuyasha begin to argue I decided that I better not be anywhere near Inuyasha for the moment, so when Sango left shortly after Kagome I followed her, she walked out of the cave and off towards a nearby hot spring, silently I hopped that Kagome would be there, even though she had said that she was going home. Once we got there I noticed that Kagome was nowhere near there and that I couldn't smell her trail, _'She must have actually headed home.'_ Not bothering Sango I turned and headed back for the cave.

Inuyasha:

Once the spell had finally worn off and I managed to pull myself out of the hole I turned to Miroku, "Where is Kagome?" Miroku simply shrugged and pointed outside, mumbling a curse under my breath I took off outside picking up Kagome's scent easily, _'That idiot, doesn't she remember that there are demons that want to kill her. She might be in trouble or worse.'_ Fearing the worst I pour on more speed and keep following Kagome's scent, after a minute I catch up to her and see her sitting under a tree staring at the sky, "What are you doing all the way out her?" She quickly looked at me and sighed, "Im sorry," was all she said and all the anger that I had was gone, replaced by guilt, "You don't have to apologize I shouldn't have said that," _'Why was I apologizing? Why was it always around Kagome that I could be so open?'_ Shaking my head I walked over to her and sat down next to her looking up at the sky.

Kagome:

As I looked at him I began thinking about the question he had asked me last night, blushing I gathered all my courage and asked him, "Um Inuyasha?" He looked down at me curiosity in his eyes, "What?" feeling like there were butterflies in my stomach I smiled then said, "Um did you mean what you said last night…about me being your uh mate?" By now my face was probably as red as a tomato and I noticed that Inuyasha's face turned red at the comment too, "Y-yeah why?" I glanced away from the grass that had grow fascinating and felt some of my nervousness flee, then return along with curiosity, "How exactly do I become your um mate?" At this Inuyasha's face turned bright red, "Well um first we have to um mate, then I bite you on the neck, near your collar bone, but don't worry it doesn't hurt and after that we have to be near each other for at least three days, we cant be more than five feet apart." I could tell he was really nervous by the way he kept diverting his eyes to random things but not me. Placing a hand on his I smiled at him when he looked at me reassuring him by giving his hand a light squeeze which he returned and then leaned in kissing me full on the lips, he began sucking on my bottom lip which caused me to open my mouth in shock which he took advantage of and shot his tongue into my mouth, caressing mine and making all thoughts other than Inuyasha fly away. Suddenly I was on his lap and he was Kissing my jaw and moving towards my neck, each place he kissed seemed to burn but in a good way.

Inuyasha:

Smiling at the fact that Kagome was so aroused from me just kissing her I couldn't help but try and drive her a little further, smirking to myself I began sucking on the spot where her neck and collar met, this caused her to go over the edge and she moaned causing me to be aroused. I was going to have to stop now or I wouldn't be able to later, reluctantly I pulled away from her and waited for her to come to, but didn't miss the lust filled look she gave me, once she was more or less back to normal I picked her up bridal style and ran away from the cave towards the God Tree. Once we arrived I leapt up into the trees branches and placed Kagome in my lap smiling when she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, "So why did you bring me here?" I simply shrugged and gazed at her, noticing that she was still slightly aroused, _'Kami how I want to just take her now but I have to be sure that she's ready before I do.'_ Kagome once again placed her hand on my cheek and I saw that her eyes held nothing but love and trust for me, "Kagome, do you want to…you know?" Kagome's face flushed red but she slowly nodded her head, happy beyond words I simply kissed her letting her know how I felt with it and brushed my claws down her back and noticed how she shivered under the feel of it. Moving from her lips I began trailing kiss from her mouth to her jaw down to her neck and back to the spot on her collar, which sent her over the edge again. Smiling to myself as I heard her moan once again and could smell her arousal peak again I felt myself start losing control but quickly brought myself back under control, _'Im not done just yet, lets see how far I can make her go.'_ Smiling devilishly to myself I began to take off her shirt and then ran into a problem, she was wearing some kind of thing under her shirt, angry that I couldn't pull it off I simply cut it off with my claws and removed it exposing Kagome's soft and luscious breasts. As I gazed at her I couldn't help but be awed, she was so beautiful, without hesitation I removed the rest of her clothing, losing control slowly. Then Kagome did something that shocked me, reaching up she began pulling my haori off along with the shirt beneath and grazed her fingers down my back causing me to shiver, I was so lost in the feeling I didn't even notice that Kagome was suddenly yanking at my hakama until she started growling getting frustrated, chuckling I removed her hands from it and got it off and watched as her eyes went wide at my size. Chuckling yet again I brushed my lips against her nipple and then began sucking on it savoring the taste, suddenly I smelt Shippo heading towards us, _'Damnit, what does he want.'_ Angry that I couldn't take Kagome at that moment I reluctantly pulled my hakama back on as well as my shirt and haori then helped Kagome but on her clothing as quickly as I could tossing away the thing that had covered her breast just before Shippo popped out of a bush. "Kagome!" Just as he was going to launch himself at her he stopped sniffing the air then turned towards me, "What's that weird smell, and why is it coming off of both of you?" Fighting to hide a blush and failing I just hit Shippo on the head and began walking back towards Kaede's hut knowing that Sango and Miroku knew the way, _'If he hadn't come along…oh well there's always next time.'_ Sighing I smiled remembering how Kagome looked after I had removed all her clothing.

That's all for now, I know I know its evil that I stopped the lemon there, but you know it makes you wonder just how far I plan on going with it.


	11. Mating

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but that aint going to stop me!

Hi guys its been a while since I updated, and im sorry for that but thanks for sticking with me up till now, I still cant promise that I will update at a set pace but I can promise that I will try, hopefully ill be able to update at least 3 times a week, anyway im sure you want more of that story so on to it.

Chapter 11

Kagome:

As we walked back to Kaede's hut, Shippo in my arms and Inuyasha up ahead of us I lost myself in my thoughts, _'I almost did it with Inuyasha, and his size, god I don't think I can take all that in.'_ At the memory of seeing Inuyasha naked I began blushing, I was still slightly aroused and wasn't very happy that Shippo had interrupted us but at least I knew that Inuyasha really meant what he had said. Smiling I just stared at the back of his head when an Idea popped into my head to get Shippo to leave us alone and give Inuyasha and I some alone time, smirking I looked down at Shippo, "Shippo could you go back and tell Miroku and Sango to meet us at Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and I need to head back to my house." Nodding Shippo jumped from my arms and raced off back towards the cave we had been at, Inuyasha turned towards me confused, but before he could say anything I kissed him full on the lips wrapping my arms around his neck.

Inuyasha:

Surprised by the sudden kiss at first I didn't do anything but just as she was about to pull away I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss, we stood there for a few minutes like that until we were out of breath and had to break apart. Catching my breath I smirk at Kagome knowing why she had done what she did I picked her up bridal style and took off running deeper into my forest. After a few minutes of running we ended up at a spring. Placing Kagome down I began kissing her neck and jaw line with barely any control, once again she was moaning and she had her hands in my haori rubbing them over my chest and back, where ever she touched felt like it was on fire, I was barely in control at this point, pulling away for a second I looked at Kagome seeing that her eyes were filled with lust, "are you sure about this?" I didn't even get an answer as Kagome knocked me to the ground and began undressing me, that simple action sent me to the edge. Helping her take off my clothes I quickly undressed her and then began trailing kisses down her neck until I reached her luscious breasts, caressing one with a hand I began sucking on the other one, using my free hand to rub the inside of her thigh.

Kagome:

As soon as Inuyasha began sucking on my breast I was sent over the edge, "OHHHH" I couldn't even think clearly anymore, I began shaking my hips as Inuyasha began rubbing my inner thigh, next thing I knew he was rubbing my vagina, "Inu..yasha" is all I managed to say before I began moaning; suddenly he stuck a finger in. Shocked my eyes went wide, it felt good as he pulled his finger in and out and soon I was moving in rhythm with it, after a little while he inserted a second finger which just increased the feeling, it felt like my stomach was knotting up but it wasn't painfully, it felt good, the feeling just kept getting stronger and stronger until suddenly it felt like it was going to explode and then I came yelling out, "INUYASHA!" and laying there feeling the wonderful after effects of an orgasm.

Inuyasha:

Smiling at myself as Kagome yelled out my name and came I looked up to see that her eyes were glossed over and she was extremely happy, pulling out my fingers I positioned myself at her entrance, "are you ready for me Kagome," smiling she nodded and I saw her tense a little as I pushed in slowly, I could tell it hurt her a little so I stopped but she began pushing me in with her legs and pulling me down with her arms, smiling I pushed in all the way slowly and smirked as I saw Kagome shudder with pleasure, I was barely in control now and my demon blood was screaming at me to pound her raw but I didn't want to hurt her so I slowly pulled out then back in, after a few strokes I noticed that Kagome was no longer feeling pain and was actually thrusting her hips with mine, smiling I began to go a little faster, loving the feeling of Kagome around me. "Faster," smiling I complied with her wish and then I felt her claw my back drawing blood but I didn't care, Kagome had her head tilted back and was moaning with pleasure, panting from holding back, I continued going at the pace until Kagome said faster, at which point I picked up the speed a little again. I could feel myself about to come but I held it wanting to come with Kagome, suddenly I felt her muscles tighten around me as she yelled out my name coming, at that moment I bit down on the collar of her neck drawing blood as well as coming with her. After coming and licking some blood off her neck I rolled to the side pulling myself out of her and laid there on my back exhausted and happy, suddenly I felt Kagome's arm draped over my chest and her breast against my right arm smiling I turned my head and noticed that she was already fast asleep. As much as I wanted to lay there and never move I got up and without waking up Kagome got her into her clothes, after which I pulled mine on and picked her up bridal style and carried her to Kaede's hut. Once we were there I sat down in a corner and placed Kagome in my lap wrapping my arms around her waist protectingly and falling into a blissful sleep.

Well there ya'll go the lemon for ya'll and I have to apologize for the shortness of the story but I had to get off and I really did have some ideas I wanted to add in to make it really long but that will have to wait till the next chapter, once again thank you all for the reviews and for reading. See you all in the next chapter bye!


	12. Miroku and Sango

Disclaimer: You all know what goes here I aint saying it again.

Hey how are ya'll? I was going to update a lot after my last one but ended up in a car crash, luckily no serious damage but I ended up having to go to physical therapy so all the time I had was sucked away. Something that I don't think you all know is that the way I have been making Inuyasha and Kagome act was at first the way they do in the series but now since I never saw the whole series Im putting how me and my girlfriend act towards each other and surprisingly its very similar, Anyway on to the chapter.

Chapter 12

Shippo:

After I left Kagome and Inuyasha behind I took off back to the cave, _'I wonder why Kagome wanted to go back home, maybe she was going to get me some more candy!'_ Smiling I ran into the cave we had all stayed in and spotted Sango and Miroku sitting next to each other, Sango blushing at something that Miroku had said. Getting an evil idea in my head I ran forward and slammed into Miroku's stomach, "HI!" Miroku not expecting the hit fell to the side eyes wide and gasping for air. "Oops, sorry Miroku," I said in a sincere voice, then before he could do or say anything jumped into Sango's lap and looked up at her, "Kagome told me to come back and tell you that her and Inuyasha had to go back to her time for a little bit so they want us to meet back at Kaede's." Sango nodded her head and stood up holding me in her arms then turned looking at Miroku who was glaring at me, _'maybe I shouldn't have interrupted their conversation, I mean it could have been important.'_ Ignoring Miroku I curled up into a ball in Sango's arms and fell asleep.

Miroku:

'_Why in the name of Kami did Shippo have to show up at that exact moment, and why did he slam into my stomach. If he hadn't shown up maybe just maybe Sango and I would have had sex, she didn't slap me when I asked her about it she just blushed and looked away.' _Standing up I followed Sango as we began walking back to Kaede's. _'Oh well I guess I'll just have to ask here again and some other point.'_ Sighing I looked up at the sky and wondered just what Inuyasha and Kagome were up to right now, smiling I pictured a very inappropriate scene but before I could imagine anything else I felt a very familiar whack against the back of my head and lost my vision for a few moments. Turning once regaining my vision I saw Sango glaring at me, laughing and apologizing I rubbed the back of my head then proceeded onward without another interruption. Upon entering the hut we spotted one of the most cute and surprising sights ever.

Sango:

Looking in the corner that Inuyasha normally sat at alone and on guard we saw something that surprised us all, there sitting in Inuyasha's lap looking very comfortable and happy was Kagome and Inuyasha was holding her protectively. Shippo stirred and jumped out of my arms but I didn't notice because of the scene before me. _'Did Kagome and Inuyasha…no I don't think, but then again? It is possible I mean it was obvious they loved each other.' _"Oi will you two stop staring that's getting rather annoying,"

Inuyasha:

Knowing that Sango and Miroku were there and staring I had purposely kept my mouth shut but decided to say something when Shippo launched himself at us and snuggled up into Kagome's lap. Looking out of one half opened eye I saw Sango quickly close her mouth and look directly at me, "Sorry Inuyasha." Is all she said before dragging Miroku off and talking to him outside my earshot. Yawning I positioned Kagome more securely in my lap and went back to sleep, _'they probably want to know why were like this, well they can wait until tomorrow.'_ Smiling at remembering how Kagome had been I drifted off to blissful dreams.

**The next part is a lemon; this is just to warn you for those who don't want to read it just skip the next two paragraphs.**

Sango:

After dragging Miroku out of there so he wouldn't anger Inuyasha I told him what I thought, Miroku just looked at me and smiled, "That would mean that they finally admitted to each other as we did doesn't it?" Blushing I nodded, remembering what he had asked me in the cave. I looked at him to see his beautiful Violet eyes filled with lust and love. Leaning forward I began kissing him, and brushing one hand through his hair as the other rested around his neck. He deepened the kiss and began rubbing the small of my back slowly taking off my slayers suit as I did the same with his monk robes, rubbing my hands over his chest. Suddenly Miroku had me on the ground and was nipping at the nibble of one of my breast, it felt so good, moaning I lay there as he messaged my other breast with his hand and used his free one to tickle my inner thigh. Suddenly I felt his hand rubbing my entrance; this aroused me to the point where I couldn't form thoughts. Moaning I grabbed two handfuls of his hair as he moved his mouth there and flicked his tongue against my entrance causing waves of pleasure in me.

Miroku:

I had been surprised when Sango had taken off my robes, even by the kiss but I was past that now, as I flicked my tongue in and out of her entrance pleasuring it and using one hand to keep her from thrusting her hips up while my other hand gave some attention to her breast. Smiling at the reaction she was having towards me I stuck my tongue into her and twirled it around in there until I couldn't reach any further. Pulling out I began sucking on the top of her entrance as I used the hand that I had been messaging her breast with to finger her. I almost couldn't hold her down but I managed, then she yelled out my name as she came. Smiling to my self I looked into her eyes and saw them glazed over with pleasure, asking in a very husky voice I said, "Sango are you ready for me?" She simply nodded as I slowly pushed myself into her, not missing the look of pain on her face that quickly was replaced by pleasure as I got all the way in. At first I thrusted slowly, until Sango used her legs and arms to speed me up, every few minutes she would tell me to speed up until I felt almost at my climax, pushing in as hard and fast as I could as I felt her muscles tighten around me and her yell out my name once again while coming I did the same. For a while we just lay there, me on top of her, then as soon as I had the energy I pulled out of her and rolled onto my back beside her, smiling I reached up and caressed her cheek. Then stood up helping her up and into her clothes then getting into mine and walking back into Kaede's hut, falling asleep in each others arms on the opposite side of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Well that all for this Chapter, I have something very special planned that should be coming in within the next two chapters, hopefully anyway lol, I hope ya'll liked this chapter and I think ill be able to write at least one more for the week, anyway see ya'll.

Sorry guys that I haven't been updating but, im still in school and all my focus is going to that, also im trying to rework the old chapters but cant seem to find them anymore which means I have to re type them and then fix em. Also I wont be able to update until after I settle a certain matter and get my laptop, which regretfully I have yet to get. I really appreciate all of your patience with me for this and I hope that once I resume updating that all of you will read. Until then farewell and if you would like to just chat email me at geniuschi16 at yahoo (cant put at sign lol oh well). Once again thank you all. If I ever do get the chance to update I will, but my schedule is hectic right now. Truthfully I wish I could do this more, it relaxes me :) oh well.


	13. Illness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...man that sucks doesn't it?

Yay! I got some free time in one of my classes so I get to type up another exciting chapter! Well from the looks of things at school ill be done with that soon, (thank you high scores in TAKS!) And also my laptop will be coming in soon. Everything seems to be going well now so soon, very soon ill be updating again! Anyway on to the story.

Chapter 13

Kagome:

Slowly I woke up, feeling warmth all around me and movement. Opening one sleepy eye I was met by the sleeping face of Inuyasha, _'He looks so peaceful and happy like that',_ Smiling I reach up and begin rubbing one of his ears, as I do that purring noise comes from his chest. Slowly one of Inuyasha's eyes open and fall on me, smirking I pull his face to mine and kiss him when suddenly I hear a cough behind me. Remembering that we were in Kaede's hut I turned and saw the old priestess looking from me and Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku who were wrapped in each others arms sleeping, _'Looks like they finally admitted their feelings for each other.'_ Yawning I stand up Inuyasha doing the same and stretch, "Where have you been Kaede?" Smiling she waved for me to follow her outside, Inuyasha came as well because of the mating mark, upon remembering that I blushed but luckily Kaede wasn't looking. "So Inuyasha, how has the search for Naraku and the jewel shards gone?" Inuyasha simply shrugged, "Bad so far Kagome hasn't been able to sense the shard and I haven't caught a whiff of his stench, Sesshomaru said he fought Naraku and that Naraku ran away somewhere." Kaede nodded and then looked at me, "Come with me child there is something I wish to show you, not you Inuyasha you stay here." Kaede said as he began walking with us, Inuyasha growled and said, "Im coming no matter what you say you old hag!" Kaede watch Inuyasha then turned to me. "So ye have mated?" My face instantly went red; Inuyasha fell to the ground as if I had said osuwari.

Inuyasha:

As soon as Kaede said that I went face down into the dirt from pure surprise, looking up I looked at Kagome then stared at Kaede, "What are you talking about?" I said trying to sound like I didn't know what she was talking about mainly because Kagome looked so embarrassed. Kaede walked over to Kagome and reached up moving the collar of her shirt a little, exposing the flesh where the mating mark was, as she tried to touch it my demon instincts took over, I growled low. Kaede stopped and let go of the clothing, it covering the mark again. "I see, so you two are now mated, I am glad that ye finally admitted ye feelings for each other." Kaede said with a smile I stood up as Kagome smiled at me, suddenly she began to shake and fell over. Dashing to her side I caught her and began calling out her name. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede took a step towards her, before I knew what I was doing I growled then when I noticed it was Kaede I let her come closer to look at Kagome, "She is ill, take her to the hut and place a cool cloth on her forehead, then wait till I arrive." Nodding I took off full speed to the hut making it in there in record time, as I placed Kagome down on a mat Sango ran over to me yelling, ignoring her I ran over to the corner where there was a bucket of cold water and grabbed a rag that was nearby, wetting it. Once I placed it on Kagome's head and Sango had calmed down I explained what had happened to her and Miroku, the whole time my eyes never leaving Kagome.

Sango:

As soon as Inuyasha burst into the hut carrying Kagome and I saw his worried expression I feared the worst, "INUYASHA WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME!" Instead of answering me though he grabbed a cloth and wet it placing it on Kagome's forehead. By now Miroku had woken up and calmed me down a little. As Inuyasha explained everything, including the fact that they had mated and that he believed it might have been his fault I saw that his eyes stayed on Kagome, watching her with worry and hope. When Inuyasha finished explaing we sat there, all of us watching Kagome until Kaede returned with some herbs and asked me and Miroku to ground some into paste. Once the potion was ready Inuyasha slowly and carefully poured it down Kagome's throat and then sat there staring at her without moving, ignoring everything but her.

Kagome:

Shaking my head I looked around and saw nothing, _'Where am I?'_ I thought back and remembered looking at Inuyasha when I suddenly felt weak and tired. _'I must be dreaming then, Inuyasha is probably worried as well as the others. But how do I wake up?'_ Suddenly a voice began speaking, "So he has taken you as a mate? Well then what to do? I could kill you and thus kill him, you know you will only bring him pain and suffering so just give up and die," The voice was everywhere and yet nowhere, turning I spotted someone walking towards me, then I noticed the clothing and the bow, it was Kikyo, "Leave me alone, I wont let you hurt Inuyasha and I wont give up ever, I love him and he loves me." Kikyo chuckled, and drew an arrow aiming it straight at me, without thinking I lunged forward and to the right, the arrow missing me barely. Blinking I growled and lunged grabbing her bow and snapping it in two, Kikyo glared at me and then suddenly disappeared leaving me there in the darkness, alone. Faintly I heard a voice calling out my name, then it grew louder and louder until I recognized it was Inuyasha's voice, suddenly I wasn't alone he was standing next to me smiling. Smiling I kissed him and opened my eyes to see his face over mine along with Sango's, Miroku's, Kaede's, Shippo's and Kirara's. Groaning I tried to sit up but Inuyasha gently laid me back down, "Not yet your still a little weak," nodding I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, this time with Inuyasha in my dreams.

Inuyasha:

Yawning I woke up the next morning still sitting next to Kagome when I suddenly smelled something strange, it smelled like Kagome but stronger and a little different. Looking over at her, my eyes suddenly went wide, _'what happened?'_ I continued staring with my mouth open even when she woke up, her eyes falling upon mine, instantly full of worry. She reached for me when she noticed her hand and stared at it, then she began looking over the rest of her body gasping every now and then. Her hair was no longer black; it was a dark blue and longer like mine. She had ears like me on the top of her head and she was slightly taller, she had claws and her eyes were green like Shippo's. Also her body was more curved in the right places. Shaking my head I reached forward and touched her, at which point she looked at me with confused eyes pleading for an answer. Wrapping my arms around her I kissed her forehead, unsure of what had happened. Kagome buried her face into my haori and sighed, when Kaede walked in and saw her. "Who is this demon that ye are holding in ye arms Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at here and wrinkled her nose, "What smells?" she said in disgust, Kaede looked her over slowly then said, "Kagome?" she nodded then looked at me as I grinned, "The mating ritual must have caused ye to turn half demon like Inuyasha." Kaede said once she was over her shock. Not caring I held Kagome in my arms smiling, her smiling back at me.

Well that's where im going to leave it off at for now, how will Miroku and Sango act? Will Shippo be happy with the new Kagome? What of Kikyo and Naraku, what about Kouga? Find out in the coming chapters.


	14. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...man that sucks doesn't it?

Man I thought everything was going to work out but it didn't, the insurance company doesn't want to give us any money on account of the fact that we were not seriously injured or anything, also I still have 5 credits to go T.T I hate Algebra 2 soooo much. Oh well right now im typing this up in history class, hehehe im not suppose to but who cares what the teachers think ay? Anyway on to the chapter.

**Chapter 14:**

_Shippo:_

As I walked towards the hut I noticed something weird. I could smell Kagome, but it was different. Running in, worried I saw Inuyasha holding some demon in his arms while smiling; I was about to yell at him but noticed that that was what was giving off Kagome's scent. Confused I poked her in the side and jumped back when she laughed and looked at me, Inuyasha as well, "Hey Shippo, what did you do that for it tickled?" Looking closely I noticed that her eyes were like mine. "Kagome?" The demon nodded and I smiled shooting straight into her arms, "What happened? Why are you a demon? Why do you look different? Why do you smell funny?" I wanted the answers but Kagome just shook her head while laughing at me. Inuyasha looked down at me and sighed, "Hey slow down ok, one question at a time." Surprised that Inuyasha didn't just tell me to shut up I looked up at him He raised one of his eyebrows while staring at me and said, "What? There something on my face?" Smiling I shook my head and jumped into his arms then looked up at him, "Why does Kagome smell kind of like you?" At this Inuyasha's face turned red as well as Kagome's. "Well that's because we uh…sort of got um uh together." I kept staring up at him not sure what he meant until I remembered something my real parents had told me, "You mean your mates?" Inuyasha coughed and nodded his head, I began jumping around laughing then turned towards Inuyasha and looked down at the ground kicking a pebble, "Is it ok if I call you…dad?"

_Inuyasha:_

As soon as Shippo asked me that I felt something in my chest swell and pride, smiling I reached over and picked him up, "Sure squirt, you been round so long anyway." Shippo just hugged me and laughed then leapt out of my arms and into Kagome's and began asking her questions; I just sat there and watched as Kagome did her best to answer. The only people left to tell were, Sango and Miroku who were probably on their way here now. Sighing I wondered what their reaction was and I hoped that it wouldn't be bad so that Kagome wouldn't cry. All of a sudden a familiar scent hit my nose, one of dirt and death. Growling I stood up and glared at the entrance to the hut. "Inuyasha what's wro-" Before Kagome could finish her sentence in walked Kikyo looking from Kagome to Shippo and then to me. "So Inuyasha you have mated with her but you do still remember the promise you made to me don't you? We would go to hell together." Growling louder I narrowed my eyes, "I can't do it Kikyo, but I can avenge your death, ill kill Naraku for you so just leave Kagome alone and rest again." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at me and then at Kagome turning and walking out of the hut without a word. Waiting until the smell was gone I turned to Kagome and saw that she was smiling at me. She knew I would protect her no matter what and that I was going to kill Naraku at any cost and if it came down to it Kikyo as well. At this point it had been two days since we had mated so after one more day we should be able to do whatever we want without having to be five feet away from each other all the time, not that I would mind. Sitting down I began to think about all the places that Naraku could be hiding at so I could go check tomorrow. Before I even had a place picked or a plan in came Sango followed by Miroku. She instantly froze upon seeing Kagome and reached for her boomerang but stopped as soon as I began growling. Looking at me she became confused. Suddenly Kagome spoke up, "Hey Sango, where you been?" Sango looked at her narrowing her eyes then opened then wide, "Kagome?" She nodded and Sango stood there dumbstruck while Miroku eyed Kagome. One quick growl and he turned his attention to Sango who by this point was out cold on the ground with Kagome knelt over trying to wake her back up. I sat there watching knowing that she had simply fainted and waited for her to wake up and like Shippo bombard us with questions. Miroku and Kagome placed her on a mat and waited for her to come to before doing anything else. In the meantime Shippo was sitting there like me just watching. Once Sango was awake and asking questions left and right I sat there answering what I could and when I got annoyed Kagome answered instead. It took us a while to say that we were mates, and I expected Sango to yell at me or something but she just smiled and congratulated us. I already knew that Sango and Miroku had mated but kept my mouth shut. Once all the questions were over we began planning on what to do about finding Naraku and decided that we would search the west and leave tomorrow since this whole ordeal had taken it out of everyone including me. Snuggling down in the same corner I always did with Kagome and Shippo in my lap I fell asleep smiling.

That's all for this chapter, I know that they are shorter than the rest but I don't have much time these days so im doing what I can with what I got.


	15. Inuyasha Gone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

My god it's been forever since I updated! Sorry I really am sorry, so many things have happened since the last time! Well the one good thing is that I finally have my laptop! Woot! So I should be updating frequently now that its summer and I have this baby. I don't have internet at my house but im always goin over to my friends house who does so, it'll work out. Anyway lets get on to the next exciting chapter!

Chapter 15: 

_Inuyasha:_

Slowly I opened my eyes, remembering yesterday's events. Smiling I gazed at the beauty in my arms._'_ _Kagome hadn't seemed mad about what happened, but was she?' _Looking at her smiling face I let the thought drift away, _'she looks so beautiful, even in her sleep.'_ Looking down in her lap I see Shippo curled up into a ball still sleeping, _'I have a family…my own family…'_ It seemed that nothing could make me feel bad at this point. Not even Naraku could turn my mood sour. As if on cue I picked up Naraku's scent, _'what the hell? Why is he here?'_ Softly shaking Kagome I woke her up as well as Shippo, "Naraku is close by," Kagome was instantly awake, one glance around the hut and I noticed so were Sango and Miroku, Kirara already heading for the door. Shippo jumped up onto my shoulder as we all headed outside Kaede's hut, telling her to stay there until we returned. _'Damnit, why is he here now? What could he be up to?'_ Running a little into the forest we found him. Standing there with a smile on his face, "Hello Inuyasha, how have you been?" Growling I handed Shippo to Kagome and stood in-front of her, Tetsuiga drawn, "What the hell do you want Naraku?" He chuckled then looked at Kagome, "So you have mated with her, Inuyasha how could you turn her into a pathetic Hanyou like yourself," he began laughing, at which point I ran forward, cutting him in half, "DAMNIT ANOTHER PUPPET, FACE US YOU COWARD!" Without warning something shot out of the trees, I barely managed to block it as it hit me, sending me flying back. "What the hell!" Standing there was a new incarnation of Naraku, he looked exactly like him, except his face, which held no expression and had blank eyes like Kanna. Standing up I ran at him, Kagome firing an arrow at him as well, just as it was about to hit a barrier surrounded him knocking the arrow away as well as my attack. Growling I turned the Tetsuiga red and attacked again, the barrier still pushing me back, "What the hell?" As if on cue the incarnation launched forward grabbing me by the throat and slamming me into a tree, "Ah…" Still holding the Tetsuiga I tried stabbing him with it, to no avail he simply knocked the sword from my hands. Knowing that my youkai blood would take over if I didn't hurry and grab hold of the Tetsuiga I struggled in his grasp when, suddenly his hand released me. Looking at it I saw Kagome purifying his arm and biting down on his throat, "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MOVE!" Growling she held on, until he reached over with his good arm and ripped her off, throwing her into a tree, growling I picked up Tetsuiga and turned back towards him, "You're going to pay for that!" Raising the Tetsuiga over my head it changed again, being covered by shards, "Kougu…Bakuryuha!" I yelled as Kagome shot an arrow at him, the arrow hitting his barrier, while my attacked pierced it, a wave of crystal surrounding him. Swinging the Tetsuiga up the crystal exploded and a bunch of diamonds shot through him ripping him apart. I smirked but then all of a sudden where he was a bright light shined, my eyes widening I ran over to Kagome and stood in front of her as the incarnation exploded engulfing everything.

_Kagome:_

Groaning I opened an eye, looking around, and seeing the damage of the attack that had just hit us. I saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara in a barrier that Miroku had up. But where was Inuyasha? He had been standing right in front of me when it happened, looking around I spotted something that scared me, floating down from the sky, was the right sleeve of Inuyasha's haori, looking in bad shape. Running over to it I caught it in my hands and could smell blood on it…Inuyasha's blood. Franticly I began looking around for any sign of Inuyasha, _'he's fine, he's just taking his time to get back here that's all, or maybe he's hurt and can't move!'_ Standing up I began running around using both my new nose and Miko power's to try and find him, _'he can't be dead, it's not possible!'_

_Sango:_

Both I and Miroku just stood there, watching as Kagome started running around like a crazy woman, gripping in her hands the only thing that was left of Inuyasha, _'even Inuyasha couldn't survive a blast like that, it almost killed us and we were in the barrier, he got hit by it full blast._ I felt sorrow for Kagome, and I wanted to go comfort her, but Miroku placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "No don't, we have to let her try to get through this. We can't help her." I turned back towards Kagome watching as she continued running around searching for him, Shippo trying to keep up. Then suddenly she fell to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes, I began running to her, but stopped as she looked up towards the sky and let out a howl. Taking another step towards her I stopped once again as I saw her turn towards me her eyes blood red like when Inuyasha lost control. In the blink of an eye Kagome had her hand around my throat and was holding me to the ground, her eyes completely red, tears still streaming from her eyes with her other hand held up to strike, deadly claws at its end.

Woot another Chapter typed up and ready to read, I went back and edited the older chapters, changing a few things here and there that didn't make sense. If I missed something let me know and ill fix it up ASAP. Well here's to seeing you in the next Chapter, later!


	16. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…yawn this is just annoying to say…

Check that out, what do ya'll think? None of you are going to try to kill me? I promise you that this will be a great story…so just put down the guns and multiple weapons with which to destroy me. I think I should be able to update this on almost a daily basis, now. Depends on if my friend will let me be over there or not, I know ill be updating at least once a week. Anyway lets get on with the story.

**Chapter 16:**

_**Kagome:**_

'**_Kill, kill, kill, kill,'_** I sat there staring at Sango, ready to slice right through her head, _'No I cant she's my friend!'_ My grip began to loosen, as I calmed down a little, **_'Where's my mate!'_** Eyes still red and adrenaline pumping through my veins I turned looking towards the spot where Inuyasha once stood, "Mate…" Love and pain filled my heart at the same time and rage threatened to take over me once again. Slowly my claws shrunk, my fangs became smaller, and my eyes went from blood red to an emerald green. Sitting there I began crying again, _'Inuyasha can't be dead, we barely had any time together, he can't be gone!'_ I grabbed onto Sango letting the tears spill as Shippo sat in my lap crying for the loss of his second father.

_**Sango:**_

Relief washed over me as Kagome let go and changed back to normal, the moment she grabbed hold of me again I almost panicked until I heard the sobs from her crying. Wrapping my arms around her I just sat there trying to comfort her as best as I could. When suddenly Miroku walked up to me holding something in his hands. Looking closely I noticed it was the Tetsuiga in its untransformed state. The sword was in the worst shape we had seen it in, but it wasn't broken. Knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't leave Kagome for this long or Tetsuiga only proved that he was more than likely dead and wasn't coming back, _'Why did this have to happen now, when they had finally gotten together.'_ Still holding a crying Kagome in my arms I stood as best I could and we all got back on Kirara and headed back to Kaede's hut to tell her what had happened.

_Meanwhile:_

_**Kikyo:**_

"Hello Kikyo, its so nice to see you," turning around I spot Naraku, although it was more than likely another one of his puppets. "What do you want Naraku?" Smirking he lifts his hand showing several beads from a familiar looking rosary, "Kikyo do you know whom this belongs to?" Narrowing my eyes I remember, "Those are of the rosary around Inuyasha's neck, why do you have it." Naraku laughed then tossed the beads towards me, "That my dear Kikyo is all that remains of him, Inuyasha is dead," Catching the beads I stared at what little of his face I could see trying to determine if he was lying or not, _'could it be that Inuyasha is truly dead? The only other way these could have come off is if a Miko removed them." _With a final laugh Naraku vanished, "If this is true then I must find out…" turning on my heel I began walking back towards the village where my little sister lived, in order to confront Kagome about this, and to see with my own eyes if Inuyasha truly was dead.

Damnit that's a short one! Oh well I cant add anymore without spoiling the mood, ill just make the next one long to make up for this one. Once again please put the weapons of mass destruction down, I wont be able to finish the story if you kill me! So what will happen when Kikyo meets Kagome and finds out what happened? Will they join forces to try and find Inuyasha? Will they fight one another? Or will Kikyo finally be able to rest in peace? Find out in the next Chapter!


	17. Kikyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but then again he's dead aint he?

Ok well I was able to get two updates in last week, and would have had this one done sooner but I went out and got myself a job that way I could get internet at home. Ok ill go on to the chapter so that hopefully none of you will kill me.

**Chapter 17:**

_**Naraku:**_

"Kagura, has it been found?" I said sitting there staring into Kanna's mirror, "Yes, but why did yo-" I smirked as Kagura fell to her knees grasping her chest where her heart should be, as I squeezed her heart in my hand, "What was that you were saying?" Loosening my grip I smiled as Kagura stood gasping and turned walking away. _'It wont be long now, soon I'll have the power of the shikon no tama and no one will be able to stop me. Not even Sesshomaru.' _I laughed as my eyes fell upon the body in-front of me, "Oh yes soon the Jewel will be mine"

_**Kagome:**_

As Sango and Miroku had sat there explaining the situation to Kaede I sat in the corner that Inuyasha normally sat at, Shippo curled up asleep in my lap, dried tears staining his face. _'He's not dead, Inuyasha wouldn't leave us alone, not now that we were a family.'_ Kaede looked over at me and asked me something but I didn't hear it I was in shock still and the voice inside me wouldn't stop talking. **_'Why are you sitting there? Get up, find your mate now! Stop sitting there like an idiot and go find him! He isn't dead, you would know if he was so get up now!'_** Blinking I stood up slowly, holding Shippo in my arms and began walking towards the door, "Kagome where are you going?" Turning towards Sango I shrugged, "I don't know, but I am going to find Inuyasha, he isn't dead, I can feel it." It looked like Sango was about to say something but just before she could I picked up the smell of death and graveyard soil, "Kikyo is here…" Walking outside I spotted her walking towards me, holding something in her hand, "Where is Inuyasha!" "He isn't here…" Narrowing her gaze Kikyo tossed something down at my feet, "Where is Inuyasha!" She demanded again. Looking down my eyes widened, laying there were the beads that Inuyasha's rosary were made of. "Where did you find those?" I said quickly looking up at Kikyo, my eyes narrowed. "That is none of your business, now tell me where Inuyasha is." Growling I tossed Shippo towards Sango who was standing next to the entrance of the hut with Miroku and flexed my claws. "Tell me where you found those beads now or else…" I growled my eyes flashing red momentarily, Kikyo stood there watching me, "So it is true then…he is dead…" Blinking I stared at her, she sounded so sad, "No he's not, there was an explosion and he was blown away that's all, he must have just been badly injured, we just have to go find him." Kikyo looked at me and shook her head, "Inuyasha would not let a wound stop him from coming back, he is dead, those beads are from his rosary and Naraku had them. He told me that Inuyasha was dead so I came here to see if that was the truth." _'That's it, Naraku's incarnation attacked us and then when Inuyasha defeated it that explosion happened, what if Naraku took Inuyasha? What would he want him for though? I thought he wanted him dead!_ "Sango, Miroku, we have to go find Naraku, he might have Inuyasha!" Kikyo stood there unmoving, "So you believe even now that he is not dead?" I turned towards her and smiled, "I know he isn't, maybe Naraku captured him to try and get something from him, but I know in my soul that he is still alive." Nodding she walked over to me, "Very well, for now I shall join you and look for Inuyasha, if we find him with Naraku I will make Inuyasha fulfill his promise to me." Unsure if she meant to take him to hell or destroy Naraku I nodded accepting her help and turned to look at Miroku only to see him holding out a sheathed Tetsuiga towards me. "Perhaps it will be of use to you." Smiling I took it and ran into the hut grabbing a robe that I had purchased on my last visit home, it looked a lot like Kikyo's only blue. After I put it on I slipped the Tetsuiga into the sash and walked out, Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara, Shippo in Sango's arms. "Lets go," Standing next to them was Kikyo, floating on her soul collectors. "Head towards the Northern Lands, that's where I last spotted Naraku. Perhaps he has not gone far." Nodding we all took off towards the Northern Lands, hoping to see Inuyasha again.

_Meanwhile:_

_**Naraku:**_

"Kagura, I want you to take Kohaku with you and go find Sesshomaru, lead him here, now go." As she left I smirked watching as Kagome and her friends began heading towards us, _'everything is going according to plan. Soon all of fragments of the jewel will be in my possession and all those who have posed a threat to me will be dead!_Laughing I continued watching in the mirror as Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku headed towards me. Turning I grinned as I saw my newest creation, it was chained to a wall growling, its red eyes glaring at me, "Don't worry soon you will be free, and able to kill all that you want." Laughing I turned back to the mirror and waited for the first of my guests to arrive.

Damn this isn't anywhere as long as I want it to be but its sooooo hard to add the other stuff without ruining it! Maybe I can get the next one to be long. Oh well, who do ya'll think Naraku's new ally is? Another incarnation? Or some demon that he created out of spare parts? Find out in the coming chapters!


	18. Inuyasha Returns?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…please for the love of god don't kill me!

I am REALLY sorry for not updating sooner, but my laptop broke on me and I wasn't able to fix it until recently, luckily nothing was lost and I was able to get this chapter back. Thank god seeing as in it would have sucked to re type it.

**Chapter 18:**

_**Kagura:**_

'_Damn that Naraku, I swear that ill be free of him one day!'_ "Kohaku, what do you think Naraku is up to?" He looked up at me, "I don't know," he said looking slightly to my left. Turning I spotted one of Naraku's insects. _'I thought as much, he doesn't trust me anymore.'_ Floating down slowly I landed about ten feet away from Sesshomaru, "Hello Sesshomaru, its been a while, how have you been?" He looked at me then at Kohaku and back at me, "What do you want Kagura?" Smirking I opened my fan to cover it, "Naraku invites you to his humble aboad, and wanted you to know that your brother, Inuyasha has perished." A small flicker of surprise passed over his face followed by anger and…sadness? But was quickly covered up. "You lie, he may be nothing but a mere half-breed but Naraku would never be able to take him down." Shrugging I pulled a feather out of my hair and tossed it transforming it into a giant feather and floating away with Kohaku, "Why don't you come to Naraku's castle and find out." I said just within his hearing range. _What could Naraku be thinking? And why did it look like Sesshomaru was actually sad with the thought of Inuyasha dead? Maybe it was just a trick played on me by my mind._

_**Kagome:**_

As we headed towards where Naraku was hiding we all noticed that he was making absolutely no attempt to hide himself from us. _'What could Naraku up his sleeve this time? I can't smell Inuyasha, or sense his jyaki but I know that he's there. I can feel it'_ Picking up the pace a little I hurried feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

_**Kikyo:**_

As Kagome ran forward I sensed something coming towards Naraku's castle, faster than I thought possible. _'I recognize this jyaki, its Sesshomaru, why is he here?'_ Before I could say anything Sesshomaru appeared before Kagome, "You Miko, tell me, where is Inuyasha," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then pointed towards Naraku's castle, "He's there, I know he is." Sesshomaru nodded and took off once again towards the castle before another word was uttered. Kagome running after him along with the others, _'Perhaps he is still alive, no matter if he is then we shall see to it that Naraku is taken down and I will make sure he keeps his word.'_

_**Kagome:**_

As we reached the castle we saw Naraku standing there waiting for us, "Hello, I see you have come Sesshomaru, I am honored." "Where is Inuyasha, I have a score to settle with him and will not allow you or any other to take his life, it is mine to take." "Well now Sesshomaru you are quite impatient, I suppose you too Miko as well as your friends would like Inuyasha wouldn't you? But my incantation killed him remember young Miko, he died to save your life." Growling I crouched ready to pounce, out of the corner of my eye I saw Miroku pull our some sutras and Sango ready her boomerang, Kikyo stood back bow ready. "Give us Inuyasha Naraku, now or we will rip you to shreds!" I said my eyes flashing red for a second. Naraku laughed then pushed the screen behind him open, Kohaku stepping out, eyes blank and ready to fight, Kagura as well was there. Then without warning Kohaku launched forward towards Miroku and Sango, Sesshomaru went straight for Naraku and Kagura came after me. Dodging her attacks I rushed forward and managed to rip through her stomach and take her arm off. A chocked cough was all that she made before falling to the ground. Turning I saw that Sango had Kohaku pinned to the ground and Miroku was warding off demons with sutras and his staff. Scanning the area I spotted Sesshomaru fighting Naraku, he was managing to go toe to toe with him but he wouldn't be able to keep that up forever. Looking over at Miroku once again he nodded his head showing that it was ok for me to go after Naraku, nodding back I ran over to Sesshomaru's side and began attack Naraku. At first all I was able to do was dodge but slowly I began seeing openings and was able to attack every now and then. As each minute passed Naraku seemed to weaken. Finally Sesshomaru managed to get a good hit in with Tokajin and Naraku fell back, to weak to rise. As we closed in for the kill he began laughing, "You have done well, but lets see how you do against him!" He said pointing back towards the door that Kohaku and Kagura had emerged from. From where I stood I could only see two blood red eyes staring out at us, suddenly it shot forward, knocking Sesshomaru into the wall on the other side and stood in-front of me, my eyes widened as recognition settled in, there he stood, clad in his red haori and hakama, part of it still missing, "Inu…yasha?"

Well there you have it, is it really Inuyasha? Or is it an illusion of some kind. Find out in the next chapter!


	19. Naraku Defeated?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, that's it.

Ok I know ima get some pretty bad reviews so before anyone says anything im gonna apologize ahead of time and also I want to apologize for not updating after the last one, I've had absolutely no internet T.T cant even download manga and stuff anymore, well I managed to get internet for today so up this goes. Im still writing the story but I just cant update when I want.

Chapter 19 

_**Inuyasha:**_

**_Kill, Kill, KILL!_** Standing there I looked at the youkai before me, growling the voice still yelling in my head **_KILL!_** I raised my hand to strike my eyes still on her, everything was red. As I began to bring my hand down suddenly I froze, _NO! DON'T HURT HER!_ _**Why? Must kill need blood!** Cant kill her she is mine! **Mate?** Yes!** Want kill, cant kill, she mate…who kill?**_

_**Kagome:**_

I stood there in shock and was about to run into his arms when I noticed him raise his arm his eyes still on me, _Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me would he? Should I run? **No need, he is Mate!**_ I stood there watching as a confused look crossed his face, then suddenly he began growling then turned towards Sango who was still pinning a now unconscious Kohaku to the ground and Miroku who looked on the verge of passing out. "NO," Ears twitching he turned back towards me his eyes still blood red, "Why?" I blinked not thinking he would have responded, "They are our friends," Inuyasha continued looking at me then faster than I could blink he launched towards me, picking me up and jumping off to the side, "What the?" Looking over his shoulder I saw one of Naraku's tentacles where we had once been, "He's already recovered?" As we touched the ground Inuyasha began to pull away and was about to attack Naraku when suddenly I remembered the Tetsuiga, moving as fast as I could I tossed it into Inuyasha's hand. _Please work!_

_**Inuyasha:**_

**_HOW DARE HE TRY TO HURT MY MATE!_** Landing I tried to attack the one who had the nerve to attack my mate when suddenly she thrust a sword into my hand and a bolt of pain shot up my arm "ARG," _**What is this infernal thing!** Tetsuiga…**GAHHHHH!**_ I felt like I was being torn in half then suddenly it stopped. "What did you just try to do to me?" I turned eyes still blood red, shock showed on her face then suddenly she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. _Kagome…_ I felt the burning sensation stop and the voice in my head quieted. Wrapping my arms around her I returned the kiss pulling away, my eyes now back to normal. "Kagome…" Before I could say anything else I felt something stab into my back and burst through my chest, throwing Kagome away from me just as it did. "GAH!" gripping Tetsuiga I was lifted then tossed aside, I felt the demon blood in me surge and suddenly the pain was gone. Landing on my feet I drew Tetsuiga, it transforming in my hands, "NARAKU!" I concentrated as the blade was covered in a bright light, "Kongousouha!" As I swung it forward unleashing a wave of diamonds towards Naraku. It impacted upon his barrier and died, "Damn you! KAGOME GET READY!" Instead of reaching for an Arrow Kagome merely pulled the bowstring back as if an arrow was there and then suddenly one of pure light appeared. Just as I prepared to launch another Kongousouha I noticed Sesshomaru standing, holding Tenseiga, upon locking eyes I knew what he was doing. Raising Tetsuiga over my head I gathered all my strength the blade glowing brighter than ever, "NOW!" Kagome let loose the spiritual arrow, Sesshomaru unleash his Dragon Strike and I at the same time swung my blade yelling, "Kongou…Bakuryuha!" Unleashing a Kongousouha combined with a backlash wave which became one with Kagome's sacred arrow and Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, "DIE!" The attack hit Naraku's barrier and tore through as if it were nothing but mere paper then hit him tearing him apart, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all watched as he vanished, Kagura who had just stood up fell back over as her heart was destroyed. As the dust settled we all waited hoping that it was over but not letting down our guard.

Ummmm I think I might be reaching the end of this story, maybe a few more chapters but im not sure really. I do have some typed but they aren't how I like em. Im thinking bout either doing a new one or of making a second part, but that's neither here nor there, I still have to go back and finish the Bleach one that I wrote XD of well still gonna be here for a while! Anyway just thought I would let ya'll know that and I cant wait to read your replies, oh and by the way I think ima be able to update whenever im at school because of the fact that they are letting me use the internet! Anyway thank you those who have reviewed and if you see mess ups in how it was typed up please email me and tell me so that I can fix it. Thank you all once again.


	20. Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Feh

Ok well looks like I found the time to make another one, and get up on here. Alright I wonder what your reactions will be to how this ends? I also wonder if any of you have seen the end of the series, I did and well… Anyway I seriously and thinking about writing another Inuyasha one and I even have a pretty cool idea for one, but like I said the Bleach one has to be finished first (That one is REALLY old) Oh and also one thing that im hopefully gonna have up and running soon is some Inuyasha AMV's that I made, on media miner if possible. Well I think that's all. On to the Story!

Chapter 20 

_**Inuyasha:**_

We all stood there, unflinching, and unmoving. Waiting for the dust to settle and prove what our other senses told us, that Naraku was finally dead. Looking closely I saw something or someone standing there, _it can't be!_ The wind swept the last of the dust away and standing there as if nothing had even happened was Naraku, he smirked at the sight of my face, "Surely you didn't think that such an attack would take care of me did you Inuyasha?" I began growling and was about to launch forward when suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my side. "Inuyasha, I wonder how was it that you were able to survive that explosion?" I glared at Naraku not liking the smirk he had on his face, "That was enough of a blast of Demonic energy to demolish even me, so how was it that you were able to come out of it unharmed?" I looked over at Kagome and remembered the blast and how I had saved her, I remembered that my right arm had been completely blown away and that my body had been almost completely in ribbons before I had passed out…but my arm was here, and none of the damage was on my body, "You understand now don't you Inuyasha? I am the reason you are alive and do you know how I did it?" I looked down at the side of my body where I felt the burning sensation, "That's right Inuyasha, I placed the Shikon no Tama inside your body, you are exactly like Kohaku, under my control and only alive due to the jewel!" I could see it glow, black from the demonic energy contained within it then I looked up at Naraku, "You may be right about the Shikon no Tama being the only reason I'm alive but im not your GODDAMN PUPPET!" I ran forward Kagome readied another arrow as Sesshomaru raised Tenseiga again preparing to launch another Dragon Strike. Naraku shot a tentacle in an attempt to stop me but I just sliced it in half still going forward without another thought, "GET READY" I yelled almost upon Naraku. As I broke through his barrier with the red Tetsuiga I felt the power of the Shikon no Tama grow stronger, awakening my demon blood and causing it to flood to the surface, _**KILL, KILL, KILL, **Yes we will kill him!_ Instead of losing control like I normally did I felt as though I were sharing control with the demon inside me, lifting Tetsuiga over my head I poured everything I had into it, and swung it forward unleashing a Kongousouha with the Bakuryuha once again it combined with Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike and Kagome's Sacred arrow and hit Naraku, except this time I dove into it as well Tetsuiga sheath protecting me, without even thinking I unleashed another Bakuryuha as it hit Naraku I watched as he was shredded apart this time nothing being left. I looked past him and saw the blast hit Kana who was carrying Naraku's Child as well, destroying them both. Landing on my feet I turned to look back at Kagome.

_**Kagome:**_

It was finally over, Naraku was dead, there wasn't a trace of his aura left nor of his body, smiling I ran straight into Inuyasha's arms and kissed him with all the love I felt for him. Inuyasha returned it and then looked over towards Kohaku, Sesshomaru was over there looking down at him, he opened his eyes and looked up at Sango, "Sister?" She burst into tears and hugged him in her arms, he was finally free from Naraku, "Do not celebrate just yet Demon Exterminator, the shard must be removed from his back," Sesshomaru said this without even blinking, Sango looked up at him and shook her head, "NO! I won't let you kill him! Never!" " Sister, its ok, I should have been dead long ago, it was nice seeing you once more, but I don't want to live with the memories of all that happened to me, it… its just too horrible," Sango looked down at her brother and just began crying, he smiled sadly hugging her then stood up and looked at Sesshomaru, "Ok, im ready…" turning his back he smiled at Sango once more before Sesshomaru made a small cut and pulled the shard out of his back, Kohaku falling to the ground at the same time. Sango who had been crying broke down into more tears, Miroku held her in his arms trying his best to comfort her. Suddenly Sesshomaru held Tenseiga before his face and looked down at Kohaku, then swung the sword, turning away afterwards, slowly Kohaku opened his eyes again and looked around, confusion apparent on his face, before he could even say a word though Sango wrapped her arms around him and held onto him for dear life. I smiled knowing that everything was as it should be now, until Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha. "You know what must happen," Inuyasha nodded then turned towards me, _No, he can't I wont let him go!_ Inuyasha simply smiled at me and cupped my left cheek, "I love you Kagome, and I always will, so no matter what, I will always be by your side." Before I could even say anything to him he leaned forward and kissed me, pouring every thing he had into that one kiss leaving me breathless as he pulled away. I tried to say something to stop Sesshomaru but before I even uttered a sound Inuyasha plunged his hand into his side and pulled out the Shikon no Tama, handing it to me as Sesshomaru handed me the last shard. "Goodbye Kagome…" As soon as he let go of the Jewel Inuyasha fell to the floor, dead… I was about to breakdown and cry when I remembered that Sesshomaru was still there, "Sesshomaru, bring him back, bring Inuyasha back with Tenseiga," He looked at me and then at Inuyasha and finally at Tenseiga, "I can not, the sword does not pulse, it will not bring him back to life," I looked down at the body of the one and only man that I loved and fell to my knees as depression gripped my heart, I looked down at the now completed Shikon no Tama then at Inuyasha, "I can bring him back, but… no Inuyasha wouldn't want me to be selfish." I held the jewel to my heart and began crying wanting nothing more than to have Inuyasha in my arms at that moment, "I wish that everyone that Naraku hurt may find a peaceful life…" The jewel glowed brightly and then it disappeared. Inuyasha's body laying there still cold, at that point I broke down crying and just held his head in my lap, hoping for him to open an eye. After who knows how long, Sango and Miroku managed to calm me down enough for us to head back to Kaede's, instead of going into the hut I told Miroku and Sango that I was going to head home for a bit and took off for the well. Once back in my own time I went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep. My last thoughts were of my beloved Inuyasha.

Hmm, that's an interesting chapter. Anyway now the Jewel is purified and dare I say it Inuyasha is dead once more! But this surprisingly isn't the end there are going to be I believe two more chapters so unless you don't want to see the end I suggest you put the WMD's down and wait just a bit longer. Perhaps something good might happen? WHO KNOWS! Find out in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Well im sure most of the people who read this are wondering what will happen while the others are thinking that if Inuyasha doesn't come back they will find horrible ways to kill me.

**Inuyasha: Oi, who do you think you are killing me?**

**Genius Chi: The author? God?**

**Kagome: Well you better bring him back or else…**

**Genius Chi: Or else what?**

**Inuyasha: Or else I'll shove Tetsuiga up your ass!**

**Genius Chi: O.o wtf? How you going to pull that one off? Your dead! Wait for that matter how the hell are you talking!**

**Inuyasha: Oh right…forget I said anything.**

**Genius Chi: Uh…ok?**

Chapter 21 

_**Kagome:**_

It had now been a week since I had gone back to my own time and found out I could never return to the feudal era. The well had suddenly just filled with water overnight. I wasn't even able to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. I went about the first couple of days without seeing or really hearing anything, I didn't go to school anymore due to the change in my appearance. When I finally got around to telling my family everything they simply nodded and tried as best they could to comfort me. I sat there underneath the Sacred Tree, thinking about all the times Inuyasha had held me in those branches. All the times he had smiled just for me and risked his life. I started crying again when suddenly I noticed out of the corner of my eye a light shining from the well house _It cant be!_

_**Inuyasha:**_

_Where am I? What's going on? …Who am I? _Slowly I began digging myself out of the ground and saw the sky, _was I buried? Am I dead?_ I pulled myself out of the hole and tried to stand, my legs giving way immediately, _what's wrong with my body?_ Looking around I spotted a huge tree next to me; it seemed to call to me so I crawled over to it, feeling like I should know it. Suddenly a name flashed through my mind _Kagome…_I was suddenly bombarded by images, memories of how I had…died. Then suddenly I felt my blood boil and my body getting stronger. **_Where is my mate!_** On its own my body stood and began walking somewhere.**_ WHERE IS MATE!_** Running now I picked up a faint smell, something familiar, _Kagome…**Mate!**_ Running faster I followed the trail reaching a wooden well. **_Smell stops here, where mate?_** I looked down at the well and saw nothing but water, but it didn't feel like it should be there. **_Mate gone!_** _Kagome…_ Unleashing a howl of despair I pulled the sword that was at my side, it transforming in my hands and jumped down into the well swinging the sword down at the water, a red blast of energy shooting out. Suddenly a blue light surrounded me, warming me even on the inside. Before I could even wonder what had happened my feet touched the ground and the light was gone. Sniffing I noticed that the smell was stronger now as well as…tears? **_Mate hurt! Comfort Mate!_** Jumping out of the well I looked forward just in time to see a girl burst through the doors, and stop looking directly at me, "Inu…yasha?" Suddenly it all came back to me, the bad and the good, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and finally Kagome. I felt the boiling in my blood begin to settle. My strength going with it, "Kagome…" I fell over darkness claming me once more.

_**Kagome:**_

"INUYASHA!" I yelled as I ran forward, he had come back, somehow, someway he had come back to me, I thought that it was an Illusion at first but then his eyes turned from red back to those beautiful amber orbs I knew too well. Catching him I picked him up as gently as I could, with my Hanyou strength it was nothing, and took him inside telling my mother to get the first aid kit and a washcloth. Laying him down on the sofa I pulled off his haori and undershirt seeing that he still had some of the wounds from the battle with Naraku but the worst ones where almost completely healed. _How? How could he be alive? I saw him die right in front of me…_ Inuyasha laid there, his chest slowly rising and falling. _He is alive…_ Patching him up I grabbed some pillows and a blanket, trying my best to make him comfortable. Grabbing my old sleeping bag I stretched it out next to the sofa and laid down on it watching Inuyasha, unable to sleep. Reaching up I began rubbing one of his ears and was awarded with a rumbling coming from his chest. Slowly I began to drift into sleep, happiness for the first time enveloping me like a warm blanket.

Well looks like Inuyasha managed to claw his way out of the grave, literally. He is back among the living and looking rather healthy. Ok one more chapter to go and then this will all end. Im going to make it REEEEAAAAALLLY long so that it will make up for the others. Ima shoot for 3 pages minimum. Its going to tie up all of the lose ends and possibly have a few surprises. Oh and anyone that happens to live in San Antonio, there is a chance that you will actually see Inuyasha walking around, I managed to get myself a red haori and a head band with puppy dog ears on it, so I died my hair as close to silver as I could, (White) and got some contacts that look amberish. So I am now a walking talking version of Inuyasha :p Go me! I even have his habits down! Its awesome to see people's reactions, if it wasn't for the fact that I would get arrested I would carry around my katana as well. Heh heh. Oh well see you all in the final chapter!

**MikoKristy**: You must be kidding about the author's note in the end, right? YOU ARE A WALKING VERSION OF INUYASHA? Man, I would like to see you in person once, you must be a pretty good sight . I would have never dared to dye my hair silver and buy a red haori and all that stuff... You're crazy:-D  
The chapter was good, but "INUYASHA" was left out, it's like Kagome's telling the whole story! You should reedit that. Update soon!

**GeniusChi**: Yes I actually am, maybe I could take a picture? I don't know we will see. Oh and by the way I edited a bit the part with the ? was actually Inuyasha I was gonna have him say more but decided to save it for the last chappy. Its gonna be a long one

**Terra34**: YAY! PLEASE UPDATE SOON

**GeniusChi**: Working on it as soon as I put this up!

**Bluesavorqueen**: write write write.!

**GeniusChi**: Yes Ma'am!


	22. Happly ever after

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…But I am the closest thing to him you will ever see :p

Ok well im sorry that I wasn't able to put this one up that fast but I did try my best to make it interesting. Also I think I might change the way I look. Looking like Inuyasha was not one of my better plans, a lot of people have seen the show and a lot of them were girls…so yea. I don't think that it will solve the problem though.

_**Inuyasha:**_

As I began to wake up the first thing I noticed was the wonderful scent of Kagome. Opening my eyes I turned my head towards the scent to see Kagome laying on the ground in her sleeping bag. Sitting up and ignoring the sting of pain from the almost healed wound I reached down and picked up Kagome, placing her on my lap and wrapping my arms around her. "I've missed you so much…" Looking at her face I saw a smile form and felt her snuggle closer to me. "Kagome…stop acting I know your awake," I laughed as I heard her sigh, "I don't want to get up yet, I just got comfortable." Smirking as I thought of something I looked down at her seeing that she still had her eyes closed. "If you don't get up now I'll see just how ticklish you are," Kagome's eyes shot open upon that and she looked straight up at me her eyes narrowing, "You wouldn't…" Smirking I ran a claw down her back laughing as I saw her shiver, "D d don't do that," laughing I used my other hand to start tickling her side, "Ha ha ha..sto..sto…stop it! Ha ha ha, plea..ple…please Inuyasha! Ha ha ha ha!" Suddenly one of her hands found their way to my stomach and one of her claws lightly dragged across it, "Hey watch it that tickles!" I stopped just long enough to move her hand but she took advantage of that and turned the tides, "AH HAHAHA s..s..stop! HAHAHA KAGOME! I CANT TAKE IT! HAHAHAHA!"

_**Kagome:**_

_Aha so Inuyasha is ticklish, well then I'll just get my revenge!_ "Take this!" Using my claws I began to ruthlessly tickle Inuyasha's stomach and sides, all the while he tried to brush my hands away, "HAHAHAHA..I..I..I..I..HAHAHA..CAN..CAN'T..HA..TAKE HAHAHA..IT!" _This is great!_ Laughing along with Inuyasha I finally stopped. "Hahaha, that was great," I laid there on-top of Inuyasha just as my brother decided to poke his head out, "Eww what are ya'll doing?" Looking down at Inuyasha and myself I suddenly noticed how we were positioned and how messed up our clothes was. Jumping up as fast as I could I took off after my brother, "Come here you little shrimp!"

_**Inuyasha:**_

Standing up and chasing after Kagome I ran into Souta's room just as Kagome caught him, "Got you! Now what was that comment you made earlier?" "Nothing I swear! Let me go!" "Oh no not before I get some revenge!" With an evil glint in her eyes she pinned Souta to the ground and began tickling his side, "AHAHAHAHA!" "What is all the racket down here? Kagome, Souta stop all this fooling around Inuyasha is…" "Im fine which is more than I can say for the shrimp," Laughing I watched as Kagome's mother walked in and pried Kagome off of Souta. "So Inuyasha, tell me what exactly caused Kagome to look the way she looks now?" Immediately I felt my face turn red, "Well…that is…um…we…uh…Kagome?" "I told her that we are…together," "So she knows we're mates then?" "Mates? As in the both of you have…made love?" "Um yea, you're now mad are you mom?" Kagome stood there poking her fingers together and looking at them. Standing next to her I looked at Kagome's mom, "Well, when can I expect grandchildren?" Both Kagome and I fell over from the response; Kagome being the first to recover spoke first, "Mom we haven't even thought about that yet!" Standing up I simply blinked then looked at Kagome and smiled as she argued with her mom about babies and what not.

_**Kagome:**_

After the whole ordeal with my mom and thoroughly talking about how I had turned into a Hanyou I finally turned towards Inuyasha and remembered the one question I had been meaning to ask him, "Inuyasha, how did you come back? I thought you were…dead and also I could have swore the well was sealed…" Closing his eyes Inuyasha took in a deep breath and let it out, "I remember…dieing after I handed you the last of the shikon no tama, and then I woke up surrounded in blackness. Clawing my way forward, or rather up I finally managed to get out of my own grave but at first I didn't even know who I was. I just remember wanting to find my mate…you Kagome. I ended up at the Sacred Tree and remembered how I died as well as your name. Suddenly without thinking I ran to the well and saw that it was full of water. I still didn't remember everything so I just did the only thing I could I jumped into the well swinging Tetsuiga down into the water and suddenly I was here." Without another thought I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him with me to the well house and looked into the well seeing that the water was indeed gone replaced by a soft red glow that looked like it was fading, "Is that what you did?" Inuyasha nodded and then looked at me, "Kagome, we can go back if you want, but I don't think there will be time to return to this time afterwards and I think this was a one shot deal thing. If you want we can stay here, or go back, wherever you want to stay I'll be fine with it." Smiling I looked back at my home and saw my mother smiling and waving towards me holding a familiar looking backpack, running over to her I hugged her tears forming in my eyes, "Im going to go back with Inuyasha, I don't think I can live a normal life here, but maybe I'll see you all in 500 years." Hugging Souta and grandpa as well I picked up the bag and walked over to the well standing right in-front of it with Inuyasha and took one last look at it before jumping into the well and traveling for the last time through the time stream back 500 years into the past, _Shippo, Sango, Miroku, I cant wait to see you all again._

_**Shippo:**_

_I can't believe that I lost both of my parents a second time…_ I sat there next to the well, Miroku and Sango had gone to Inuyasha's grave in-order to pay their respects while I hoped against all hope to see Kagome re emerge from the well with sweets and smiling. _But Inuyasha is gone, and she left crying she will never smile again…and she won't come back._ Suddenly a burst of light came from the well, redish this time instead of the usual blue. _Is it, Kagome?_ Standing up I looked up as Sango and Miroku came into the clearing riding Kilala transformed, "Shippo, we have to go look for Inuyasha…" "Looking for me?" Said a smirking Inuyasha as he leapt out of the well carrying Kagome in his arms and her backpack as if nothing had ever happened. Before another word was uttered I launched myself into Kagome's arms and began crying out of sheer Joy, Sango ran over and hugged Kagome as tightly as I was after Inuyasha had set her down and cried as well. As Inuyasha simply looked at Miroku and smirked, "Didn't really think I would be done in so easily did ya?" Miroku laughed and gave Inuyasha a hug that Inuyasha awkwardly returned.

_**Inuyasha:**_

After all the tears were spilt and everyone had settled down we headed towards the village and over to Kaede's hut, upon arriving there I noticed that things were a bit different, "Hey Miroku, Sango why are all of Kaede's herbs and things gone?" I looked over at Miroku and saw him shake his head, "She died a few days ago, she went in her sleep. I wish she could have seen you two reunited." Knowing that she at least went peacefully I smiled and sat down nodding, "Well as long as she didn't suffer, she did live a good life." Miroku sat down and watched as Kagome and Sango began chatting about all that had happened and Shippo sat there in Kagome's arms asleep. "So Inuyasha, how is it that you came back to be among the living?" "I don't know, I just did…" "We'll it doesn't matter how im just glad that you have returned along with Kagome." I nodded and watched as Kagome laughed and continued her discussion with Sango. "At long last we can relax, Naraku is dead, and the Shikon no Tama is gone. But, what happened to Kikyo?" Kagome looked up upon hearing her name and a look of confusion passed over her face, "That is a good question she seemed to have disappeared right after the battle with Naraku." Just then Kikyo walked into the hut and looked at all of us, "Inuyasha…you survived the battle? How?" "I didn't I was dead, but then I came back to life." Kikyo's face lightened, "Well then I suppose you have kept your promise to me after all. Naraku is dead, which means this is goodbye," As she said that Kikyo's body began to fall into ash and dust as the rest of Kagome's soul went back to her. "Goodbye Kikyo, thanks for all the help." Smiling she disappeared with the wind. Kagome smiled towards me as I looked at her and I knew that Kikyo could finally rest in peace. "Im glad that she went in peace, Sango how is Kohaku?" "He's fine, seems he has taken quite a liking to Rin." "That's nice, wait does that mean that Sesshomaru is in this village?" Sango nodded and was about to say something but I didn't hear it as I ran out of the hut in search of him, "SESSHOMARU, WHERE ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF!" Just as I was about to yell again I see him walk out of the nearby trees, "So you seem to have pulled yourself out of the grave again somehow, tell me what it is that you are so desperately looking for me for." "Why did you leave me dead after the battle with Naraku? You could have brought me back with Tenseiga!" "No I couldn't Tenseiga did not choose to bring you back." "Whatever, I believe we have a fight to settle," "Indeed," smirking I drew Tetsuiga as Sesshomaru drew Tokajin and smirked. "Hey no fighting, you barely see one another again after so long and you want to fight? Inuyasha I don't want you to die again so let him go." "As if id lose to this weakling!" With that said we began or match, crossing swords, all the while smirking.

_**Miroku:**_

Standing back with Sango and Kagome I watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought, not to kill each other it seemed but merely for fun, smirking I leaned close to Sango's ear and whispered, forgetting that Kagome was a Hanyou, "Should we tell them that we are going to get married?" Sango blushed and looked over to Kagome who oddly had not heard it at all and then smirked, "Perhaps a little latter, I also believe that we should tell them that we are expecting," Laughing we simply watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spar and felt for the first time in a long time at peace.

Well there you have it, the end of the story, I may go back and edit it all a bit later, and im thinking about writing a squeal but im not too sure these days. Perhaps when all my school stuff is over and I managed to get a steady Internet going. Who knows, Im glad about the reviews and all of you that read it and I hope to hear from ya'll again when I write another story. Goodbye for now my friends and hope to see you all soon. If I do get my AMV's for Inuyasha up ill re-edit this and let ya'll know. So long and I'll miss you all. Anyone that would like to chat with me just email me or let me know in your review and ill get in touch with ya'll. Later!


End file.
